Aventuras en Ponyville
by PonyForever2013
Summary: Después de la llegada de Isaias (Fluttershy) al mundo de My little Pony, se debe enfrentar a cosas que sera difíciles de aceptar. ¿ Podrá Isaias, acostumbrarse a estar en un nuevo mundo?.
1. Capitulo 1, La llegada

**Aventuras en Ponyville**

Capitulo 1: La llegada.

'' Adiós para siempre''. Fue la ultima palabra que le dije a mi familia antes de irme, cuando lo dije me sentí bien, ahora ya se que iré aun lugar mejor. Cuando Twilight puso el hechizo de telestransportacion, lo primero que paso fue que me quede ciego por un instantes, y al paso de como estaban llendo las cosas, sentí como si mi cuerpo se estuviera deformando. Después siento como vuelve a mi cuerpo a la normalidad y abro los ojos, estoy en el mundo de My little Pony!. Fue algo inexplicable como ver que llegue a Ponyville, y cuando llegamos note que era de noche, eso lo explica todo, es otro mundo y puede ser diferente, allá es de día y acá es de noche.  
La princesa Celestia me dijo que me ponga cómodo en la casa de Fluttershy, que, actualmente es donde vivo yo. Tenia tanta alegría en mi rostro que no pude resistir mas, me cayeron lagrimas de la emoción, me tranquilice y mis amigas me dijeron que nos veíamos después. La princesa Celestia se fue, y como yo no sabia en donde estaba mi casa le pregunte a Rainbow Dash si me podía ayudar a encontrar mi casa, ella accedió y me guió a donde estaba mi casa, cuando llegamos solo podía ver como era mi casa pequeña, pero hermosa, entonces todos los animales vinieron hacia a mi y me lamieron, como si me hubieran extrañado muchísimo o dándome la bienvenida.

Cuando a vi alrededor y veo todas las cosas de Fluttershy, me sentí mal pero a la vez feliz, por que sentí que esta no era mi casa sino, que era la casa de mi personaje favorito, no pude darme cuenta que Rainbow Dash estaba afuera con la cabeza abajo, y le salían lagrimas e iban cayendo en sus mejillas, después miro al cielo triste, y yo solo me preguntaba que le pasaba. No le quise preguntar que le pasaba, por que sentía que no era correcto molestarla, entonces la deje y solo le dije ''Gracias Rainbow Dash, por traerme, adiós''. Ella solo miro al frente me hiso una señal de adiós y se fue volando rápidamente. Después de una telestransportacion dimensional me dio mucho sueño, les di de comer a la mascota de Fluttershy, perdón mi mascota y lo educe un poco mejor que lo hacia Fluttrshy y me fui a dormir. En mi cama solo podía pensar en mi familia, entonces mire al la luna y dije. ''Buenas noches, familia mía''.

Cuando amaneció, yo solo podía pensar en dos cosas:  
1. Amanezco sin ningún ruido de motores o de alarmas ni nada de eso, solo despierto con el ruido de la naturaleza. Que hermoso!  
2. Tengo que pasar todo el día con mis nuevas amigas para conocerme mejor.

Después de que me levante y me estire fui a darles de comer a mi mascota Ángel y a los otros animales, me doy cuenta de que veo ratones, como a mi me dan asco los ratones solo me tranquilice y los mire casi todo el tiempo, para ver que querían hacer. Pero nada solo comían y volvían a su agujero, nada fuera de lo común Salgo afuera y me dirijo a Ponyville, me tarde unos cuantos minutos encontrar Ponyville por que aun no conocía bien este mundo, hasta que porfin llegue y todos los ponis me saludaron amablemente y yo también los saludaba, era muy lindo estar aquí es muy tranquilo y muy pacifico, me pregunto. "¿Que estará haciendo Pinkie Pie?". Entonces busque por todo Ponyville a Pinkie Pie hasta que la encuentro en el negocio de los Señor y Señora Cake, al verme me saludaron y me dieron un abrazo, les pregunte::  
-Hola, señor y señora Cake, ustedes saben donde se encuentra Pinkie Pie. Les dije.  
-Si esta arriba, oye, hace mucho que no te vemos, en donde estabas?. Me dijeron.  
*me puse nervioso*  
-E-estuve e-e-n otro mundo o algo así. Les dije sin pensar.  
*Me miraron confundidos*  
-Otro mundo?. Me dijeron los dos.  
-S-si, bueno, es como otro mundo para ami. Les dije nervioso.  
-No habrás ido al Bosque Everfree, jamas haz ido por esa razón debe ser que es otro mundo para ti, mi pequeña. Me dijeron.  
*Lo pensé por un segundo*  
-Si hay es a donde fui, no conozco todo el Bosque Everfree, me da mucho miedo. Les dije con una excusa.  
-Oh!, nuestra pequeñita, no hay nada de que temer. Me dijeron mirándome dulcemente.  
-Gracias!. Les sonreí también.  
Subí al cuarto, y la encontré a ella cuando me vio se tiro contra a mi y me dijo.  
-Hola! Fluttershy, que pasa!?, no sabes que pasa? te puedo hacer reír con caras tontas, por que estas triste?. Me dijo con una sonrisa.  
-No pasa nada Pinkie, oye Pinkie, hoy hacemos una fiesta por mi bienvenida?. Yo le dije sonriéndole.  
*Me miro confundida*  
-No era que no te gustaba mucho ruido o las sorpresas?. Me pregunto.  
-Pinkie Pie, puedo tener el cuerpo, la voz, y sentimientos de Fluttershy pero no soy Fluttershy soy Isaias!. Le dije amablemente.  
-AH es cierto! deberíamos hacerlo. Que bueno que hallas decidido venir con nosotras. Me dijo sonriendo.

-Pero Pinkie, yo no decidí venir a este mundo, aunque lo desee por mucho tiempo, la Princesa Celestia le dijo a mi mama que era obligatorio. Le dije claramente.

-Ah! tenes razón Isa...

-Por favor Pinkie dime Fluttershy, tengo que acostumbrarme a mi nuevo yo. Le dije amablemente.

-Tenes razón, perdón Is... Fluttershy jeje. Me dijo cariñosamente.

-No importa. Le dije apunto de reírme.

-Adiós Fluttershy! *me guiño el ojo*. Me dijo.

-Adiós Pinkie Pie!. Le dije también.

Cuando me fui del negocio, quise visitar a Twilight y avisarle que habría una fiesta de bienvenida para mi, no me resulto difícil encontrar la casa de Twilight, obvio, es un árbol grande en medio de todo Ponyville. Cuando llegue toque la puerta, escuche que dijeron -''¿Quien es?''-. Yo le respondí diciendo que era Fluttershy, entonces me recibió en la puerta Spike y al verme se emociono mucho y medio un fuerte abrazo y me dijo:

-Fluttershy donde estabas?, te extrañe mucho. Me dijo con lagrimas en los ojos.

-*Lo abrase* yo también te extrañe Spikecito. Le dije emocionado.

-¿Que paso que no regresabas!?. Me dijo aun con lagrimas en los ojos.

-Estuve en otro mundo que solo Twilight te podrá explicar. Le dije al pequeño dragoncillo.

Al saber que yo también le podría explicar a Spike donde estaba, preferí no decirle quien era en realidad, por que tal vez lo lastimaría yo no quiero que pase eso. Aunque en algún momento cuando este listo se lo diré, pero por ahora es un secreto, un secreto Pinkie Pie. Le pedí si me deja entrar y el accedió me invito algo para tomar y de comer, llamo a Twilight y cuando Twilight escucho que era yo bajo directamente y se detuvo a medio camino. Y me pregunto:

-Fluttershy? eres tu?. Me pregunto confundida.

*la mire con cara de obvio*

-Vivita y coleando!. Le dije con una voz sincera.

*Spike miro a Twilight confundido*

-Twilight, que no reconoces a tu mejor amiga?. Le dijo confundido.

-Si.. pero, quería a-asegurarme jeje. Le dijo sudando.

-Twilight, estas bien?, te veo algo nerviosa. Le dijo el dragoncillo azul.

Yo ya sabia una cosa Twilight ya sabe que yo no soy la verdadera Fluttershy, sino que soy un adolescente atrapado en el cuerpo de su mejor amiga. Después de unos segundos le dijo a Spike que vaya a caminar por algún lado para que pudiera hablar conmigo, Spike se fue y yo me sentí un poco nervioso. Me dijo:

-Así que.. en verdad no eres Fluttershy, cierto?. Me dijo con la cabeza baja.

-No, no soy Fluttershy, aunque sea físicamente y mentalmente, no lo soy, solo soy un simple ser humano de 14 años de edad. Le dije mirándola triste.

-Tal vez las cosas sean diferentes aqui en Ponyville, no lo crees?. Me dijo aun con la cabeza baja.

-Si, con mi llegada, todos creen que soy Fluttershy, pero en realidad soy otra persona, que solo deseaba venir a este mundo pero con el cuerpo de un ser humano, no con el de Fluttershy. Le dije nuevamente.

*Twilight empieza a llorar*

*Yo la abrazo consolandola*

-Se que extrañas a la otra Fluttershy, hasta cuando vine a este mundo no me sentía bienvenido, solo sentía soledad, aun estando al lado de ustedes. Le dije abrazándola.

-P-pero, como hiciste para convertirte en Fluttershy?, y por que quisiste?. Me dijo sollozando.

-Nose como hice para convertirme en Fluttershy, pero yo solo había pedido estar en Ponyville con mi cuerpo y todo, jamas quise convertirme en Fluttershy, solo quería venir a Ponyville. Le dije consolándola .

-Tu sueño se te hiso realidad, tu corazón esta feliz, el de nosotras esta destrozado, por que perdimos el alma de Fluttershy, solo por que un ser humano pidió venir a este mundo. Me dijo enojada y sollozando.

No pude evitar sentirme culpable, por que tenia razon, es mi culpa que Fluttershy no este aqui con sus amigas.

-Retírate!. Me dijo enojada.

-T-twilight solo quiero decirte una cosa, perdón por haberte quitado el alma de tu mejor amiga, pero también para mi es muy doloroso haber hecho desaparecer a mi personaje favorito, esta bien que me odies y lo acepto, me merezco toda la culpa, todos los insultos, todo me merezco. Pero por ahora solo te quisiera invitar a una fiesta que va a hacer Pinkie, por la bienvenida. Le dije sollozando.

-Solo retírate!. Me dijo seria.

-Lo siento Twilight. Le volví a decir.

Después de todo eso no me sentía muy bien y entonces solo estaba con la cabeza baja todo el viaje de ida a mi casa para prepararme para la fiesta. Nose que decir ante todo esto solo dejare que me odie hasta que nos llevemos bien, pero por ahora tengo que dejarla que me odie, total es toda mi culpa.

Fin del Capitulo 1.

**Gracias compañeros Bronies por inspirarme con sus reviews. Bueno sin mas preámbulos el primer capitulo de la serie ''Me transforme, en algo que no esperaba''.**

**Cuídense, y los quiero mucho. Saludos desde Argentina.**


	2. Capitulo 2, un corazon puro

**Aventuras en Ponyville**

Capitulo 2: Un corazón puro

Mientras me preparaba para la fiesta que me iba a hacer Pinkie, pensaba en lo mucho que le ise daño a Twilight, me sentí muy mal por ella y se que se siente perder a tu mejor amiga, yo perdí a mi abuela y ami abuela la quería como mi mejor amiga. Cuando ya estaba listo para la fiesta, aun seguía sintiendo que no podía ir, ''Como me tratarían los ponis?, que es lo que me haría Twilight?''. Todos esos pensamientos me pasaban por la mente, aun no me sentía seguro de ir, pero bueno, es mi fiesta y soy el/la invitado/a de honor, le di de comer a Ángel y me fui, en el camino la mente me daba vueltas una y otra vez, aun me estaba haciendo las mismas preguntas.

Cuando llegue todo estaba en silencio, aun no me animaba a entrar, después de unos minutos de pensarlo, me arme de valor y entre lentamente, dije -''Hola!?''-. Después de que dije eso todos gritaron -''Sorpresa!''-, me tomaron de sorpresa y del susto me caí. Pinkie me levanto y me dijo:

-Feliz Bienvenida Fluttershy *me guiño el ojo de nuevo* disfruta tu fiesta muy especial. Me dijo con toda alegría.

-*le guiñe el ojo*. Gracias Pinkie por armarme esta fiesta para a mi. Le dije con una sonrisa grande en la cara.

Después de que hable con Pinkie. Rarity, Applejack,Rainbow Dash y Spike, me dieron la bienvenida, empezamos a charlar de la fiesta, de lo que me tengo que cuidar, de ropa, de muchas cosas. Despues intento buscar a Twilight, para decirle lo mucho que lo lamento, aunque, ya se lo dije antes, pero tengo que asegurarme de que lo haya recibido el mensaje de arrepentimiento. No la encontré en la fiesta, ella... no vino por que yo estaba, por alguna razón Spike fue el único que vino, aun no me perdono, me puse muy mal y empece a llorar de culpa, al verme en ese estado Applejack se acerco. Y me pregunto:

-¿Que te pasa dulzura?, ¿Por que estas triste?. Me pregunto preocupada.

-Twilight me odia, solo por que yo le quite algo que ella amaba muchísimo. Le dije sollozando.

-¿Que le quitaste?. Me volvió a preguntar.

-Le quite a su mejor amiga que aun vive adentro de mi. Le grite.

-No llores caramelito, esto no es tu culpa es qu...

*la interrumpí*

-Si es toda mi culpa, yo jamas quise transformarme en Fluttershy solo quise venir a este mundo. Le grite sollozando.

*Me abrazo*

-No te eches toda la culpa dulzura, fue algo inesperado lo de Fluttershy, mira, yo tampoco te reconozco como Fluttershy, pero sin embargo sigo pesando que eres Fluttershy. *miro a las chicas* Oh no chicas?. Le dijo a las chicas.

-Si! así es!. Dijeron todas.

-Pero aun sigo con la culpa, me merezco todo lo que me haga Twilight, yo le quite lo que ella mas amaba, lo menos que podría hacer es que se desquite conmigo. Le dije llorando.

-Nononono querido, así no deben ser las cosas, tu jamas quisiste que pasara esto, Oh si?. No tuviste la intención de convertirte en Fluttershy, pero hay que aceptar las cosas como deben ser. Me dijo Rarity.

-Gracias chicas! las quiero a todas. Le dije feliz.

Todas nos abrazamos y nos quedamos así por 5 minutos, después veo que llega Twilight, saluda a todas las chicas excepto a mi, no la culpo. Después se acerca a mi y me dice:

- Sabes, creo que fui algo mala contigo, se que no tuviste la intención de convertirte en Fluttershy, pero uno cuando...

*Le tape la boca*

-Ya lose, ese sentimiento que tuviste al perder a tu mejor amiga, es igual con la que yo tuve cuando mi abuela se murió en mi mundo. Le prometí que seguiría adelante, no importa si doliese, con tal de que viviera sin preocuparme por ella, yo seguiría adelante, y también le prometí que cada esfuerzo que haga se la dedicare a ella, te perdono Twilight, pero espero que tu me perdones a mi. Le dije sonriendo.

*Agacho la cabeza*

*Me miro con lagrimas en los ojos y empezó a llorar*

-Te perdono Fluttershy. Me dijo con tristeza.

Yo también me puse a llorar con ella y nos abrazamos, todos nos veían y también tenían lagrimas en los ojos por lo conmovedor que fue, estuvimos así 10 minutos, después me dijo:

-Bienvenido a Casa Fluttershy!. Me dijo llorando de alegría.

-Gracias a ti y a todas las ponis. Le dije muy feliz.

Despues de todo este conflicto, me hice amiga de Twilight, estoy tan feliz, e arreglado las cosas, disfrute la fiesta, cuando termino la fiesta todas estábamos cansadas, nos dimos un fuerte abrazo juntos, y nos fuimos. Antes de que yo me estuviera por ir , mire por alguna razón a Rainbow Dash y la vi sentada mirando al cielo con lagrimas en los ojos, esta vez no evite preguntarle, me acerque lentamente a ella, y le dije:

Ra-rainbow Dash, estas bien?. Le pregunte.

*se sorprendió al verme y salio volando muy rápido*.

Aun seguía pensando en lo que le estaba pasando a Rainbow Dash, entonces le pregunto a Twilight que le pasa Rainbow Dash, me había respondido que jamas la vio así también me dijo que era la primera vez que la veía así, le pregunte si antes de que viniera a mi mundo se encontraba así Me respondió que no, que estaba volando y quitando las nubes. No quise preguntarle mas entonces me despedí denuevo y me fui a mi casa, preguntándome -''Tendrá algo que ver con lo que paso cuando me despedí dolorosamente de mi familia?''-. Estaba muy pensativo me fui pensativo a la cama, me acomode, mire al cielo nuevamente y dije -''Buenas Noches querida y dulce familia!''-.

Fin del capitulo 2

* * *

**Espero que lo hallan disfrutado, que tengan unas buenas noches. Les tengo un consejo para la vida:**

**Sonrían. Sonrían por que están respirando, sonrían cuando comen por que pueden comer, sonrían antes de dormir por que el día pudo haber estado espectacular, sonrían aunque halla fallecido algún familiar. Lo mas lindo de la vida es sonreír extraigan cosas positivas, de las palabras que les acabo de decir, si vives miserablemente sonríe.**

**Muchas Gracias! Buenas Noches!. **


	3. Capitulo 3, el renacimiento de un nuevo

**Aventuras en Ponyville**

Capitulo 3: El renacimiento de un nuevo comienzo

Estoy en mi cama, y sigo pensando lo que le estaba pasando Rainbow Dash, -''¿Por que estará así, le habré dicho algo?''-, también pensé en lo que me dijo Twilight, tal vez recuerde algo en la tierra que yo no sepa, o, que tal vez se, pero no me estoy dando cuenta. Tenia que aclarar mis dudas, pero por ahora solo tenia que pensar en pasarla bien con mis amigas, hoy me habian contado de que habria un picnic esta tarde, estaba tan emocionado, prepare lo que yo ma se, Cupcakes, solo que esta vez no es con partes de humanos *jejeje, aunque algunas veces los cupcakes me recuerdan al Fanfic de Pinkie Pie*. Bueno los prepare aproveche y empece a educar a Ángel aprendió que cada vez que alguien entra por la puerta, a este se lo recibe amablemente y le ofrece agua, comida, etc. Pero aun tiene que aprender a no ser un mal agradecido, cuando el me pida que le prepare algo, voy a hacer todo lo que puedo y sino me lo agradece, sin prejuicios, lo voy a echar de la casa, hasta que deje de ser tan antipático.

Me aliste me puse ropa linda, aunque por desgracia era de mujer, agarre los Cupcakes y los puse en una canasta, me despedí de Ángel y me fui. Cuando llegue lo primero que vi fui Rarity que llevaba un sombrero de verano muy hermoso, a Twilight que parecía muy emocionada, nose si de verme, también estaba Pinkie Pie que venia saltando como pelota, y veía que traía una canasta, también Applejack traía un canasta con manzanas. A la única que no pude identificar es a Rainbow Dash, en donde estará?.

Salude a las chicas y Rarity me dijo:

-Ehm... Fluttershy, se que usted es un hombre pero por que trae ese vestido bien de mujer?- me miraba mientras contenía la risa- Aclaro, que se le ve muy bonito.

No pude evitar echar una carcajada.

-Es lo único que combina con mi estilo

-Con su estilo?

-Ajam, na es mentira, no es mi estilo, era lo que pude encontrar- no evite reírme.

Todas las chicas se empezaron a reír conmigo, por que era cierto, yo soy un hombre usando un vestido de mujer, ellas me imaginaban siendo un potro con el vestido de Fluttershy, yo también me imagino con mi cuerpo. Nos reímos por unos cuantos minutos. Después veo que viene Rainbow Dash, nos saludo y de ahí empezamos a hablar con mis amigas, en un momento Twilight dijo:

-Chicas, en la noche tuve un sueño, un sueño como realista- Estaba tan emocionada que se le veia en la cara, tenia una cara de feliz cumpleaños-.

-Realista?

-Si!

*Que clase de sueño deber haber tenido, por que, los sueños jamas se cuentan o a menos si son importantes*

-De que se trataba?

-Era un mundo en el que no podías caminar con cuatro patas sino con las patas de atrás esas personas eran igual que acá eran pacificas, si les pedías a donde ir ellos se tomaban un tiempo y te explicaban, ademas que ahí las personas no podían volar, pero construían maquinas que si podían y que podían volar mas rápido que hasta podían romper la barrera del sonido.

-Como se veían?

-Eran igual a nosotros solo que la piel era medio amarilla y otra negra.

-Usaban ropa?

-A todas horas!, ahi podias encontrar muchas tiendas con ropas, la moda ya estaba alcanzando las alturas en ese lugar.

Me quede sorprendido, Twilight tuvo un sueño de mi mundo, que raro ella visito mi mundo y no tuvo una reacción como la que esta teniendo ahora, seguí escuchando.

-Ahí hacen fiestas?

-Si!, hay algunos que no la pueden controlar pero otras si.

No aguante en decirle. -Y ese sueño tiene algo de significado para ti?-.

-Claro!, fue como si estuviera pasando realmente, fue un sueño extraordinario.

Después vemos que se pone a llorar, le preguntamos por que lloraba, y ella no sabia por que, solo lloraba pero no de tristeza sino de querer o algo así la abrazamos y nos quedamos así por unos cuantos minutos. Cuando terminamos de abrazarnos, Pinkie y Applejack empacaron sus cosas y se fueron, ya se estaba haciendo de noche, aun tenia que preguntarle a Rainbow Dash por que lloraba constantemente cuando miraba el cielo, entonces antes de irme vi que Rainbow Dash, se pone en un árbol y mira el horizonte, Twilight se acerca y le dice.

-Twilight?, ese sueño que acabaste de contarnos, estuvimos nosotras?

-No Rainbow. Oye crees, que exista ese mundo?.

Miro al horizonte y dijo -Algo me dice que si-.

Twilight se fue y aun Rainbow estaba mirando el horizonte, yo aproveche y me acerque a ella, al notar mi presencia me dijo:

-Que haces aquí Isaias?

-Eh? aun te acuerdas de mi nombre?.

-Claro!

-Eh... Rainbow Dash, te queria pre...

Me interrumpió y dijo:

-Isa, que es lo mejor que te haya pasado en la vida.

-A ver venido a este mundo y poder saber que mi familia esta bien en su mundo, Por que me preguntas?.

-Por que... -Quedo en silencio un buen rato-.

-...-

-Te contare un secretito, me prometes que no se lo dirás a nadie?.

-Si!

-Una promesa Pinkie Pie?

-Claro que si!

-Bueno, vos recordas la noche anterior que vos me veías llorando, y me preguntaste que me pasaba.

-Si lo recuerdo, pero que tiene que ver con lo que me quieres decir.

-Bueno, lo mejor que me haya pasado en la vida fue saber que volvería a tu mundo, no por verte, sino por que creí que encontraría a mi... Pa-pa.

*PAPA!? ahora se por que estaba llorando el recordó a su papa, entonces la historia de My little Dashie es real.*

Empezó a llorar y se cubrió la cara para que no la viera llorar. -Lo extraño mucho!.

Saben, era la primera que la veia llorar de esa forma a Rainbow Dash, por lo que también empece a llorar y la abrace.

-Rain... bow, no llores mi querida florcita, se que es muy doloroso pero las cosas deben superarse, yo también me puse cuando tuve que dejar a mi padre.

-Tu... tu no entiendes, yo solo era una potranca, y el me rescato de una caja de cartón y me cuido como a su hija, como puedes decir que hay que dejar las cosas atrás.

-Rainbow, siento tu mismo dolor pero tienes que entender, que el también sufre sin ti, y que gracias a la nueva oportunidad que le diste que cambiara, el sigue con su vida, pero aun te sigue recordando, por que tu eres. -''Su pequeña Dashie''-.

-No me digas así, solo mi padre me puede decir así.

-Perdón, no era mi intención.

-Aun sigo pensando que esta viviendo mejor sin mi, por que el accedió a que yo me fuera.

-No! no es así el accedió no por que ya no te quería mas sino por que era lo mejor para ti, el tampoco puede vivir sin ti, a el le cuesta mucho andar sin su hija en la vida, jamas digas que el no te quiere, por que eso es una mentira, el te ama muchísimo, con toda su alma, el sin ti no es nadie.

-Tienes Razón!, pero me cuesta mucho dejarlo ir.

-A mi también me cuesta muchísimo dejar ir a mi familia, pero lo que hago todas las noches, es mirar al cielo y decir con todo mi corazón -''Buenas noches querida familia mía '-. Tu deberías hacer eso, así te quedaras aun mas cómoda para dormir.

-Tal vez pueda superarlo, muchísimas gracias Isa. -se acerco repentinamente a mis labios-.

Cuando se acerco a mis labios me beso, pero sin pensarlo, oigan soy Fluttershy, pero sigo siendo un hombre, aunque para algunas otras personas seria Lesbiana. Después de que intente moverme para que me dejara de besar, solo cerré los ojos lentamente y me deje, pase mi lengua junto a la suya, era la primera vez que besaba a una mujer, se sentía muy excitante, aunque no me descontrole.

Cuando me termino de besar, me miro a los ojos y se puso roja como un tomate, y dijo:

-Uy, lo siento me deje llevar. -Estaba sonriendo muchísimo-.

-No importa, con solo ver que te alegraras, me satisface.

Nos quedamos mirándonos por unos minutos, era la primera vez que veo a Rainbow Dash, sus ojos eran mas lindos que un cristal.

/Ojos de Rainbow Dash/

Cuando bese a Isaias, y lo mire fijamente, no podía creer lo que veía, sus ojos eran tan lindos que hasta no podía reconocer el amor que tenia por esos y tiernos ojos. Después siento algo en mi pecho, como si hubiera algo quemándome del amor que tenia por Isa, por un momento me pareció ver que cambiaba de apariencia a la de un ser humano, y dije.

* Así es Isa?, guau es todo un humano primitivo*

No pude contener mas la respiración entonces me acerque agarre su cara y lo bese apasionadamente.

/Ojos de Isaias [Fluttershy]/

Cuando se acerco y me dio un beso, yo solo podía sentir la pasión de este beso, entonces metí de nuevo mi lengua con la suya, no me acuerdo cuanto tiempo estuvimos por que ya para los dos el tiempo no existía Cuando terminamos de besarnos, le dije que me tenia que ir a mi casa, entonces me acompaño y fuimos agarrados de la mano, cuando llegamos nos despedimos y fue a mi cama corriendo de la alegría ahora yase por que rainbow Dash estaba así ya aclare mis dudas, después tuve mi primer beso con lengua, se sintió muy apasionante que por eso me costaba dormir, mire el techo por un par de horas, y antes de que me pusiera a dormir dije:

-Que tengan buenas noches Familia mía y mi Rainbow Dash-.

Fin del capitulo 3

* * *

**Nuevamente gracias por tomarse su tiempo compañeros Bronies la leer el tercer capitulo. Espero que les haya gustado. Sonrianle a la vida.**

**Un fuerte abrazo a Lyon Wolf y a Anacoreta, por inspirarme todo el tiempo a hacer mas capítulos.**

**Nos vemos en el próximo Capitulo. Que tengan un día espectacular.**

**P.D: Este capitulo tiene algo de romance, hay algunas veces que a los escritores les gusta pasarse un poco de la mano jejeje.**


	4. Capitulo 4 la llegada de otro amigo p1

**Aventuras en Ponyville**

Capitulo 4: La llegada de otro amigo Parte 1.

/Una semana después/

Hoy es un lindo día en PonyVille, todos los ponys terrestres estaban atendiendo sus negocios, otros estaban hablando todo el día y otros solo se sentaban y disfrutaban el paisaje, yo por otra parte, tenia mis razones para no disfrutar el día. La princesa Celestia me encargo un trabajo, que era de suma importancia, lo que tenia que hacer era cuidar su mascota mas preciada y después tenia que hacer practicar el Coro de los ángeles con los pájaros. Cuando me dijo eso me pregunte -¿Como piensa que pueda enseñar a Pájaros a cantar un coro, que acaso no se dio cuenta que no soy totalmente Fluttershy?-. No me pude negar al Coro, pero por otra parte ella tenia razones para mandarme ese trabajo, aunque yo no supiera cuales son. Lo mas triste es que mis amigas estaban disfrutando el día y yo me tenia que quedar practicando y cuidando la mascota de la Realeza, también lo mas triste es que quería pasar tiempo con Rainbow Dash, por que desde que nos besamos esa noche no pudimos dejar de estar juntos, no podía estar ni un segundo solo, por que con ella me sentía muy especial, y esa es la forma como sigo el día a día en este lugar. Después de que me quede cuidando a la mascota de la princesa, alguien había tocado la puerta, y pregunte:

-¿Quien es?.

-Yo Rainbow Dash!

-Pasa! esta abierta.

-Hey hey! como anda mi linda flor favorita. Me había abrazado y me dio un beso.

-Algo bien Rainbow.

-¿Por que?.

-La Princesa Celestia me envió unos trabajos.

-¿Que trabajos?.

-Tengo que cuidar a la mascota y tengo que hacer practicar a las aves a cantar un coro.

-¿Enserio?, ¿Por que te mando esos 2 trabajos?, ¿viene alguien de visita?.

-No me dijo cual era la razón, pero accedí y me dio estos 2 trabajos.

-Ooooooh! mi flor es todo un caballero.

Me sonroje y le dije:

-Gracias!, pequeña luz de mi corazón.

-¿Quieres un poco de ayuda?.

-No, no necesito ayuda cariño, ve a disfrutar el único día soleado.

-¿De enserio que no necesitas ayuda?.

-Si, es en enserio, ve a disfrutar el día cariño.

Me dio un beso y se fue un poco triste.

-Te lo recompensare Rainbow Dash!.

-Esta bien!.

Cuando vino Rainbow Dash fue el único momento en el que alegro mi día y yo solo quería terminar con esto y disfrutar del resto del día con ella, entonces me dispuse a practicar el Coro, y le deje a la mascota un poco de comida y agua, y fui a practicar.

/En Canterlot/

-Entonces crees que venga otro humano a este mundo?!

-Eso creo.

-Pero ya tenemos a Isaias o Fluttershy como humano aquí. Hasta me contó que algunos humanos son despreciables y son malos.

-Temo eso, pero confió que este humano debe ser diferente.

-Bueno hermana mayor, estaré contigo cuando pase eso, tengo un mal presentimiento sobre esto.

-Yo también.

/En la casa de Fluttershy/

Pasaron 30 minutos y ya había terminado con los pájaros, ahora solo me concentraría en la mascota de la Princesa, después de que voy, me fijo en el tazón de comida y estaba vació voy a buscar la bolsa de alimento para el ave, y ya no tenia mas. No quería dejar a la mascota de la Princesa sola en mi casa, pero tenia que comprar alimento para aves, entonces me decidí y la lleve conmigo a comprar.

Fuimos a una tienda de comida para aves, y no tenían mas de las bolsas que yo quería, me dijeron que tendría que ir a otro negocio, que se encontraba pasando después el bosque Everfree, me dije -Manos a la obra!-. Fui volando con la mascota de la Princesa hacia el negocio, después de que divisamos una casita en el medio del bosque, pensé que era la casa de Zecora, baje a saludarla, y antes de que estuviera por bajar mi ala se se enreda en un árbol, estaba colgando de el, pedí ayuda y Zecora vino y me dijo:

-Hay que ven mis ojos, es la pequeña Fluttershy.

-Aaah! hola Zecora como anda todo?.

-Parece que te enredaste muy feo mi señorita.

-Ah! si me podría ayudar por favor!.

-Con todo un gusto mi pequeña.

Me ayudo a bajar y le dije:

-Muchas Gracias Zecora!.

-No hay de que, oye tengo una pregunta para ti,¿Que es lo que hacias ahi enredada?.

-Estaba volando y vi tu casa, quería pasar a saludarte.

-Vaya mi niña, ten mas cuidado con tus aterrizajes.

-Si tengo que practicar un poco mas mis aterrizajes.

-Guau! esa ave es tuya?.

-No, no es mía es de la Princesa, me envió el trabajo de cuidarla, por que supongo que tiene planes para algo.

-Es un Fénix!, hace mucho que no veo uno de estos.

-Guau! yo los veo casi todo el tiempo.

-¿Enserio?! ¿en donde?.

-No me acuerdo que lugar, pero Rainbow Dash siempre me lleva ahí para ver a los fenixs, podría preguntarle a ella.

-Esta bien!, también tengo otra pregunta, hacia donde vas?.

-Voy a comprarle alimento para aves.

-Yo tengo una bolsa de comida para aves, si la queres con mucho gusto te la doy.

-Serias tan amable?!.

-Por supuesto!.

Me trajo la bolsa me dio unas indicaciones y me fui devuelta a mi casa, pero esta vez tuve que ir a pie, por que mis ala derecha estaba toda enredada y no podía volar, cuando salgo del bosque Everfree, siento como una leve sacudida en la tierra, después veo como una nube negra, se va acercando a donde yo estaba, entonces cae un relámpago y casi me da ami. Se destello una luz brillante,cuando volví a ver era un portal abierto, y veía como es que una silueta estaba pasando, pensé -¿Sera otro humano?!-. Después veo que la Princesa Celestia y la Princesa Luna llegan y me ven ahí se sorprenden y yo no les hice caso, solo miraba como la silueta atravesaba el portal lentamente cuando cruzo el portal, note algo en su aspecto, que se me hacia muy conocido. Cuando lo vi mas detalladamente se trataba de... un compañero de la escuela!. Lo reconocí y le dije:

-¿Franco?, ¿eres tu?.

El miraba de un lado a otro preguntándose donde estaba.

-¿En donde estoy?!.

-Franco, soy yo Isa.

-¿Tu?, tu no eres Isa, tu eres el personaje favorito de mi amigo, mi amigo desapareció.

-No! soy yo.

-Ja! claro.

-Yo se algo que tu y tu amigo sabría.

Me acerque y le dije en el oído lo que tendría que saber.

-...-

-¿Ahora me crees que soy yo?

-¿I-Isa?, que te paso?, por que eres tu propio personaje favorito.

-Hace unas semanas antes de venir a este mundo, yo había pedido un deseo, que era venir a este mundo con mi cuerpo. Bueno, lo que paso es que me convertí en esto y de obligación tuve que venir.

-Pero... tus padres habían dicho que estabas desaparecido!.

-Si, yo les dije que hicieran eso, para que no sepan que yo alguna vez estuve en la Tierra.

Se puso a llorar y me abrazo.

-¿Por que te fuiste?!, tu eras el único que sabia el significado de la vida en ese mundo horrible, ¿por que mierda te fuiste?!.

-Tenia que hacerlo, no tenia otra opción tenia que sacrificar todo lo que había logrado en ese mundo, para venir a este.

-Todo el mundo te esta buscando sin parar.

-¿Que?!, como es que todo el mundo me esta buscando.

-SI! tu eres el único que sabia los secretos de la vida y la reencarnación los científicos querían saber mas sobre ti, los policías querían saber los secretos militares que tu sabias. Todo!

-Oh Dios! y ¿porque no me buscaron antes de que hubiera ido?.

-Por que no estaban seguros de que tu supieras el significado de la vida. Cuando se enteraron que estabas desaparecido, y tus padres dieron un discurso sobre ti, te empezaron a buscar.

-Y tu, ¿como hiciste para entrar en este mundo?

-La verdad es que no lose, estaba caminando para desahogarme todas las penas y después una fuerte tormenta vino de repente, cayo un rayo y y abrió como un portal y por curiosidad pase y aquí me encontré, bueno eso ahora no interesa, lo que interesa es que te haya encontrado, encontré a mi mejor amigo.

-Gracias Franco!.

-Denada!

Nos quedamos así unos 20 minutos, se acercaron las dos princesas y me preguntaron:

-Isa! usted conoce a este ser humano?!.

-Claro que si! el, en el otro mundo, es mi mejor amigo.

-El es bueno?

-Claro que si! ¿por que lo dices?

-Por que... ¿Usted recuerda cuando le envié el trabajo de cuidar a mi ave, y hacer el Coro con los pájaros?.

-Si! ¿pero que tiene que ver con lo que esta pasando?

-Es que mi hermana y yo ya sabíamos que el iba a venir, entonces le pedí que haga practicar a los pájaros para la bienvenida.

-Eso lo explica todo!.

-Así es, ahora ya no es necesario el Coro y que cuide a mi ave. Me la podria dar Por favor?.

-Con mucho gusto mi Lady.

-Ahora te pido otro favor.

-¿Cual es mi Lady?

-Ya que se conocen ustedes dos, quiero que lo cuides, por porlomenos 4 días.

-Acepto mi Lady!.

Fin de la parte 1.

**Muchas gracias a ustedes compañeros Bronies, su inspiración hace que haga mas capítulos se los agradezco de todo corazón. Besos! y que tengan una buena tarde.**


	5. Capitulo 4 la llegada de otro amigo p2

**Aventuras en Ponyville**

Capitulo 4: La llegada de otro amigo Parte 2

-¿Mi Lady?.

-Claro que si!, siempre que vienen las princesas tenes que recibirlas con respeto, ¿que no te enseñaron eso?.

-Ah, si es que no me acostumbro a decir -''¡Mi Lady!''-.

-Bueno acostúmbrate por porlomenos 4 días, ahora estas bajo mi responsabilidad.

-Bueno Isa tranquilízate, ademas vos me dijiste que eran todos pacíficos, que hay de malo con eso.

-Que acá eres otra especie animal, vos sos un ser humano, yo soy un pegaso.

-Bueno y ¿que me van a decir?.

-La verdad es que no lose pero, por favor quiero que te sientas como en casa y te va a molestar esto, pero también tenes que hacer todo lo que diga, ¿Entendiste?.

-Si!, bueno quiero visitar tu casa, en ¿donde esta?.

-Ya te llevo, pero esperate un segundo, tengo que hablar con la Princesa.

-Bueno, te espero amigo.

-Gracias!.

Después de que hable con las princesas, lo que me dijeron es que no podía hacer nada y por que tenia que cuidarlo, me habían dicho 4 días hasta que abran otro portal para que vuelva a su casa, adonde pertenece. No me negué, hasta eso tenia muchas ganas de ver a mi mejor amigo, volví con el y nos fuimos caminando a mi casa, me pregunte una sola cosa -''¿Como van a tomar esto mis amigas? o ¿Cual sera la reacción?''-.

/Ojos de Rainbow Dash/

Después de que me dijo Isaias que tenia que hacer trabajos de la Princesa, solo pensé que era un buen día y a mi dulce corazón de chocolate lo tenían como prisionero en esa casa, pero lo bueno que saque después de que me fui, fue que me dijo que me lo recompensaría yo no quería que me lo recompensara, solo quiero que este conmigo, eso es lo único Después de unos minutos de estar sola mirando el cielo, fui a ver como estaba Ponyville, mientras andaba vi que estaba Isa caminando solo, entonces bajo y cuando voy trotando hacia donde estaba el, veo que una cosa estaba al lado de el, y como novia que soy me puse algo molesta, pero solo por el hecho que ya no estaba trabajando para la princesa, sino que estaba con el tipo. Me acerco lentamente y entonces digo:

-¿Isa?.

Se volteo, me miro y me dijo:

-Rainbow Dash! ¿donde estabas?, te andaba buscando.

-Estaba sobre una nube, mirando el cielo, por cierto, ¿Quien es este chico?.

-Es un amigo de mi otro mundo, es un ser humano!.

-...-

-¿E-es un humano?.

-Claro que si!, el se quedara conmigo por 4 días, después tendrá que volver a donde pertenece.

-Ah! que bueno!, oye, ¿Como te llamas?.

-s-soy Franco.

-¿Franco?. No pude contener la risa y me eche a reír- Jajajajajaja! que nombre tan chistoso!.

-Rainbow Dash!, ¿que te ocurre? es nuevo aquí!.

-Perdón, no me pude contener. Me estaba quedando sin aliento.

-Eh vamos Franco, creo que...

-Oye cariño, ¿que te ocurre?, solo es una broma.

-Si!, pero para mi amigo no lo es.

-Bueno, perdón Franco no era mi... Me volví a reír.

-Amor creo que estas exagerando un poco, pero creo que te dejare tranquila riéndote o a caso mi nombre también da risa!.

-Espera!, tu nombre no da risa, pero acéptalo es gracioso el nombre Franco.

-Rainbow Dash, a mi no me da risa el nombre, sin embargo si me diera risa no me estaría riendo en la cara. Pudiste haber intentado no reírte al frente.

-Oye cariño, discúlpame por lo...

-Por que te disculpas conmigo, discúlpate con Franco.

-Bueno. Franco deberás lo lamento soy muy mal educada y lo acepto, empezamos con el pie izquierdo, y deberás lo siento, me ¿perdonas?.

-Te perdono.

-Gracias!, ¿amigos?.

-Creo que por ahora no acepto la oferta, pero gracias de antemano.

-Eh! bueno esta bien. Adiós amo... Isa me estaba mirando muy enojado y yo sola me senti mal. -¿Cariño?.

-Después sino te molesta, vamos a hablar.

-P-p-pero.

-Chau amor!.

-Chau.

Cuando se fue me moleste mucho, gracias ese maldito me e peleado con Isa, y el y yo jamas nos peleamos, era nuestra primera pelea, patee unas cosas y me fui, muy molesta. Lo desprecio a ese maldito humano.

/Ojos de Isaias [Fluttershy]/

Cuando me fui, estaba muy enojado por como se rió del nombre de mi amigo, pero una cosa si es cierta, me sentí mal, porque era la primera vez que me peleaba con ella, entonces me sentí mal y me dije, -''Creo que fui algo duro!''-. Entonces cuando se pusiera cómodo Franco le iría a pedir perdón aunque estuvo muy mal, me sentía mal por haberme enfadado con ella, pero tengo mis razones.

Cuando llegamos lo primero que salio de la boca de Franco fue:

-¿Amor?, ¿Cariño?, ¿es tu novia?, tu ''novia'' es muy mal educada, su nombre me da risa también esa novia tuya es toda una pen**ja.

-Cuida tus palabras Franco, aquí no puedes decir malas palabras, y se que estuvo mal que ella se haya reído de tu nombre, pero igual la sigo amando, por que ella es todo lo que tengo para vivir el día a día.

-¿Eso no es lo mismo que dijiste con tu familia? o ¿Con tus amigos?.

Me quede perplejo, tenia razón, eso es lo que dije cuando era una persona.

-¿Que es lo que mas te importa?, ¿Tus mejores amigos y familia? o ¿Tu novia?.

-Ustedes, tu, mi familia y todos nuestros amigos.

-Mentiroso, ¿no sabes decir otras excusas?.

-No es una excusa Franco, tu eres mi mejor amigo, pero después de los conflictos que e vivido ¿te piensas que no te extrañe a ti, a mi familia y a todos en el otro mundo?, yo e sufrido mas que tu lo estas sufriendo ahora.

-Ojala te hubieras muerto!, tu no sirves ni como amigo ni como parte de mi familia, eres una basura mentirosa.

Al escuchar estas palabras, me quede con la cabeza baja, le dije donde iba a dormir y se fue, dejamos de hacer contacto visual, después siento unos ruidos fuera de mi casa, mire por la ventana y una silueta había desaparecido entre las nubes, pero eso no me importaba, sino que mi supuesto mejor amigo, ya no me quiere, a todo esto me acosté en mi cama, y empece a llorar en silencio, preguntándome que hice mal, por que mi amigo de desmerecía primero me peleo con Rainbow Dash, ahora mi mejor amigo me desprecia por razones que no estoy seguro de saber, estaba llorando un montón y solo caí dormido.

/Ojos de Rainbow Dash/

*snif *snif, como pude pelearme con Isa, ademas pobre el, su amigo lo desprecia, después de que lo dejo hospedarse en su casa, ¿y se lo agradece así , lo que mas me conmovió fue que vi llorar a mi Isa, y eso me puso triste, hoy debería haber sido el mejor día del mundo, pero termino siendo una porquería ademas que sino hubiera hecho esos ruidos le hubiera entregado, la carta de disculpas con un Cupcake que prepare yo misma para el, bueno, a decir verdad el Cupcake no estaba bien preparado, pero el jamas desistió a mis comidas, por eso es que lo amo muchísimo el no le importa si una comida esta fea, el siempre se lo come, aun sabiendo que esta en mal estado, mal preparado y tal vez corra riesgo de enfermarse, solo por que el con todo su corazón come lo que yo le intento preparar, pero después de esto creo que tengo que dejarlo en paz, espero que no termine conmigo, me sentiría muy devastada si rompiera conmigo, no puedo vivir sin el, para mi el es todo lo que tengo en mi vida, solo voy a acostarme y voy a descansar, mañana sera un lindo día o al menos eso pienso. Por favor perdóname Isa, te amo con todo mi corazón espero que me perdones, después toque con mi casco la ventana, mire al cielo y dije -''Que duermas bien Isa, te amo con todo mi ser''-.

*Al día siguiente*

/Ojos de Isaias/

Cuando me desperté sentí toda la cara húmeda y sentí como es que me salia un moco blanco por la nariz, hoy era mi oportunidad para decirle lo mucho que lo sentía a Rainbow Dash, pero antes, fui a donde estaba Franco, el también estaba con la cara húmeda y aun estaba durmiendo. Pensé dejarlo en paz e irme a buscar algo para comer, sigo pensando que Franco aun me desprecia, pero el tiene sus razones, no le podía decir nada por que creo que el lazo de mejor amigo familiar se había acabado, cuando voy a la tienda de los Señor y señora Cake, le pido una docena de panquecitos, pague, pero no me lo aceptaron, entonces les dije:

-Eh! señorita Cake, ¿por que no me lo acepta?, ¿falta mas de lo necesario?.

-No mi niña, e oído que vino un humano y lo dejaste hospedar en tu casa, creo que lo que hiciste esta muy bien, entonces no te cobro.

-P-p-pero Señorita Cake, usted necesita mantener el negocio, le daré la plata.

-No tómalos tu debes cuidar de esa cosa llamado humano, lo tienes que alimentar y nose cual va a ser su intención si no come, y tengo miedo de que te lastime.

-Si usted me insiste, pues, muchísimas gracias.

-Denada y cuídate, si necesitas ayuda llámanos.

-Lo haré!.

Me despedí y me fui a mi casa, cuando llegue lo primero que encontré fue que Franco estaba levantado, le di los buenos días pero el seguía sin hablarme, entonces le di 4 panquecitos, cuando los vio, se levanto repentinamente los agarro a los cuatro y los tiro por la ventana, furioso me dijo:

-No quiero recibir nada que sea tuyo, solo déjame tranquilo imbécil!.

Entonces se acerco ami y me pego, y me lanzo fuera de mi casa de una patada y tiro todos los panquecitos, yo solo podía ver como mi mejor amigo me echaba de mi casa, encima de una patada, me largue a llorar y me fui con los panquecitos, cuando llegue a Ponyville yo no podía dejar de correr, y todos en Ponyville me veían como lloraba, corría sin rumbo hasta que después me tropeze, una pony que no conocía se acerco a mi y me ayudo a levantarme, después me pregunto:

-¿Que te paso? ¿Por que estas triste?.

-Por nada.

-Ten mas cuidado la próxima vea ¿Okey?.

-Si! gracias por ayudarme a levantarme.

-No hay de que.

-Adiós!

-Adiós!

No sabia que hacer, no podía enfrentar a mi mejor amigo, pero tampoco podía entrar en mi propia casa, estoy confundido y solo, mi mejor amigo ya no me quiere y Rainbow Dash me debe odiar por tratarla así Me recosté en el piso y empece a llorar sin saber que hacer.

Fin de la parte 2.

* * *

**Gracias compañeros Bronies, por leer mis capítulos espero seguir a flote, pro que ya empece las clases y me están dando duro con la materia, entonces tengo que decirles que no tendré mucho tiempo de hacer capítulos. Espero que lo entiendan, Muchas gracias.**


	6. Capitulo 4 la llegada de otro amigo pf

**Aventuras en Ponyville**

Capitulo 4: la llegada de otro amigo Parte 3.

/Ojos de Rainbow Dash/

-''Aww!''- me había despertado,vi mi reloj y eran las 10:30 de la mañana, me estire, me lave los dientes, me peine y fui a desayunar, en el desayuno me preguntaba pro que tenia esa sensación de que algo andaba mal, cierro mis ojos por un momento, me concentro en lo que siento, después me doy cuenta, me levante rápidamente y fui a la casa de Isa a darle mi carta y mi Cupcake. Cuando llegue lo primero que hice fui tocar la puerta, el que me había recibido fue ese tipo Franco, me pregunto:

-¿Que rayos quieres?, ¿ Reírte un rato?.

-Ah! hola Franco, no, no tengo ganas de reírme, vine a buscar a Isa, ¿ estará?.

-Eso no te incumbe, ahora largo.

Antes de que el estuviera por cerrar la puerta, puse mi pata derecha sobre la puerta para detenerla, y le dije:

-Como que no me incumbe, soy su novia y con mayor razón tengo que saber donde se encuen... Veo que hay una gota de sangre en el piso. -¿Que es lo que paso aquí? y ¿Por que hay una gota de sangre?.

-Tu novio, me pego y me corto con un cuchillo, en mi brazo, ¿ves?.

-¿Isa?, eso es imposible el no mataría a ni una mosca.

-Bueno, tu novio no es lo que parece, el solo es un tara... Se quedo viendo fijamente detrás de mi.

Confundida voltee y era el, la alegría de verlo se me creció en mi corazón, pero veía un enojo en su rostro, también veía que traía una canasta con panquecitos, pero después ese rostro no me veía a mi sino a Franco, cuando me mira a mi su rostro cambio a felicidad y tristeza, corrió hacia mi y me abrazo muy fuerte. Me dijo:

-Rainbow, por favor perdóname, no quise tratarte mal, tu eres lo único que me mantiene vivo y me hace vivir el día a día, espero que me perdones.

-*SNIF*SNIF, yo también te amo muchísimo, creí que ibas a terminar conmigo por que nos peleamos, te quise traer una nota de disculpas y un Cupcake que yo misma prepare con todo mi corazón. Nos quedamos abrazándonos por mucho tiempo, esa amargura y tristeza que tenia se me había ido ahora solo tenia mucha felicidad en mi cuerpo, entonces justo cuando nos estábamos por dejar de abrazar, se acerca a mis labios y me besa, nos terminamos de besar y después el miro a Franco con el rostro que tenia antes de que me viera. Entonces grito:

-¿Sabes lo que eres tu?, tu no eres nada, pedazo de mier*da, tu no eres mas mi amigo, y eso que te deje hospedar en mi casa ¡¿me lo agradeces así?!.

-¿A yo soy el pedazo de mier*da?, ¿por que seria yo?, yo no te importo ni jamas lo hiciste también debes despreciar a tu familia, tu no mere...

-Cállate!, ¡¿sabes lo que se siente perder lo que mas quieres en la vida?!, por una transformación que ni siquiera sabia que iba a pasar. Tu no lo sabes!, tu me importabas mucho, ahora no solo te desprecio, te odio con todo el odio que tengo sobre ti.

Después de que vi a Isa tan enojado me aleje un momento, por que no lo reconocía jamas lo vi tan enojado, pero yo lo apoyo, pero lo mas raro es que el cielo de Ponyville ya no era celeste, era negro estaba muy asustada, también vi el miedo de Franco hacia Isa. Isa no paraba de mirarlo con odio y desprecio, veo que vienen Twilight, Rarity y Applejack cuando vieron a Isa tan enojado por Franco, primero que su reacción fue de miedo y no lo reconocían por lo enojado que estaba, entonces en un momento Twilight grita:

-Fluttershy! Fluttershy!.

-¿Que hacen ustedes aquí chicas?.

-¿Que es lo que esta pasando Rainbow Dash?

-Fluttershy se enojo con el ser humano tanto que, empezó a oscurecer.

-¿Que relación tiene Fluttershy con ese tipo?, o ¿Por que se enojo con el?

-Se había enojado pro que el había venido al mundo y el lo recibió en su casa, después de lo que le hizo el humano a Fluttershy se puso así.

-¿Que le había hecho?.

-No tengo idea!, pero es algo que toco muy profundo de su alma.

-Tienes que tranquilizarlo! sino perderá la cordura y tal vez se desmaye.

Actué de inmediato, cuando me puse al frente de el, el no me tomo en cuenta y siguió mirándolo, después cae un rayo al frente de nosotros y se destella una luz, se abre como una puerta en blanco, entonces Isa, se acerco a Franco y lo tiro contra el portal de una patada, se destella una luz fuerte y nos deja ciegas a mi y a las chicas, cuando volvimos abrir los ojos, vimos que Isa le caían lagrimas y aun seguía enojado, respiraba rápidamente, nos mira a nosotras y se desmaya. Fuimos a llevarlo al hospital rápidamente, pensé que -''Espero que este bien, por favor despierta ''-. cuando llegamos la recibieron y pasaron unos minutos después el doctor dijo, que le agarro una fiebre no severa, le pregunte si podía pasar a verlo, me dijo que si y que podía quedarme el tiempo que yo quiera, le agradecí al doctor, y me quede con el todo el día voy a esperar a que se despierte, las chicas se acercan le dan un beso en la frente, se quedan unos minutos conmigo y Isa y después se van, pero yo me quede con el, el hiso muchas cosas por mi, lo menos que puedo hacer es quedarme con el. En unos momentos me siento cansada y sin pensar me dormí.

*5 horas después*

/Ojos de Isaias/

-Aww!... ¿Que... me paso?. Veo que Rainbow Dash esta al lado mio y estaba durmiendo, le di un beso en la frente y le susurre.-Gracias Rainbow Dash.

Veo que se va despertando lentamente y me ve despierto, se sorprende, después se pone alegre y me dice:

-Despertaste!. Se acerco ami y me dio un beso en la boca después se alejo y me dijo.-¿Te sientes bien?.

-Si amor, gracias por estar conmigo, en verdad te lo agradezco.

-No me tienes que agradecer, tu eres mi novio y estaré contigo hasta el final.

-Gracias amor!, oye, ¿Sabes que me paso?.

-¿No te acuerdas lo que paso?.

-No, no recuerdo que paso, y otra pregunta ¿Que hago en el hospital y por que me duele la cabeza?.

-Estabas muy enojado con Franco entonces todo se puso oscuro por un segundo, vinieron las chicas, y de ahí no sabíamos que hacer, después me habían dicho que te tranquilizara, para que no explotes de la cordura y te desmayaras, no tuve suerte de contenerte, cayo un rayo y se destello una luz y se abrió como una puerta, y agarraste a Franco y de una patada, lo mandaste nose a donde, cuando se fue, nos miraste y te desmayaste, y aquí quedaste.

-Guau!, como me pude enojar de esa manera, bueno ahora ya que lo mencionas, recuerdo que yo había comprado una docena de panquecitos, fui a casa, le di 4 pero de repente, se levanto y los tiro por la ventana y me insulto, después me pego en la cara y me salio una gota de sangre y me saco de mi propia casa, corrí con los panquecitos sin rumbo, y me tropezó me ayudaron a levantar y después me recosté en el piso y empece a llorar, desde ahí no recuerdo nada mas. Gracias ati y a las chicas por traerme aquí, te amo Rainbow Dash.

-Oh yo también cariño!. Nos volvimos a besar y nosotros no recordamos los cuantos minutos fueron, pro que de ahí para Rainbow y para mi el tiempo no existía Nos dejamos de besar y dije.-No nos peleemos mas!-.

-Si! es una buena idea.

Nos que damos abrazados por mucho tiempo, después tocan la puerta, Rainbow dice que esta abierta, y era la Princesa Celestia, con la princesa Luna, me miraron con una cara de confusión y sorprendidas y dijeron:

-Señor Isa, oímos lo que había pasado, deberás lo sentimos mucho por dejarlo acargo de ese despreciable humano, espero que aceptes nuestras disculpas.

-Esta bien no hay de que perdonar.

-Nos habían contado que se abrió un portal y de una patada lo mando a otro mundo, ¿a que mundo exactamente lo mando?.

-La verdad es que no recuerdo nada de lo que había pasado, pero Rainbow Dash podría decirles lo que paso.

Rainbow Dash fue, le explico todo con mas detalles a la Princesa Celestia, y la princesa Luna se acerco ami me miro atentamente, en un momento veo que empieza a sonreír y pone su cuerno en mi cabeza, una luz se destella en mi cabeza, entonces me la toco y ya no tenia dolor de cabeza, Rainbow Dash y la Princesa Celestia miraron confundidas y sorprendidas la Princesa Luna me dio un beso en la frente, le agradecí y volvió con su hermana. Me preguntaron:

-¿Amor?, ¿que te hiso la Princesa Luna?.

-Me curo mi dolor de cabeza.

-¿Te curo?.

-Así es mi pequeña estudiante Rainbow Dash, se me había olvidado que mi hermanita había aprendido, un hechizo de curación.

-Gracias Princesa Luna por curar a mi novio!.

-No hay de que pequeña Dash, hasta yo le debía un favor a tu novio.

-¿Enserio?, ¿que hiso el por usted?.

-Me enseño muchas cosas sobre querer a los hermanos, de ese entonces me llevo aun mas con mi hermana mayor, así que le devolví el favor de curarle el dolor de cabeza.

-Oh! en ese caso gracias igualmente.

-Denada!.

-Ahora si nos les importa Princesas quisiera llevar a mi novio ami casa, ¿Puedo llevármelo no?.

-No le veo por que no, adelante!.

Interrumpí:

-Rainbow Dash!, antes de que vayamos a tu casa quiero ver que hiso Franco en mi casa.

-Bueno, no tengo ni un proble...

Interrumpió Celestia.

-Nosotras antes de venir aquí fuimos a tu casa, esta todo bien, y por dios nunca Ángel nos había recibido de tal manera, supongo que lo educaste muy bien, ¿No?.

-Si, no quisiera que fuera tan antipático, entonces lo eduque un poco mejor que lo que hacia Fluttershy.

-Bueno, los dejaremos solos, que tengan un buen día.

-Gracias Princesa Celestia y Princesa Luna.

-Adiós mis queridos estudiantes!.

-Adiós Princesa Celestia, adiós Princesa Luna.

Cuando se fueron, Rainbow Dash y yo fuimos volando a su casa, note que Rainbow Dash estaba muy emocionada por llevarme a su casa, cuando llegamos fuimos al cuarto y nos empezamos a besar apasionadamente, en un momento Rainbow Dash fue a cerrar la ventana y cuando la cerro, me miro con una sonrisa tentadora, a este punto yo sabia que el momento que estaba esperando como adolescente había llegado, ivamos a tener relaciones sexuales, entonces me empieza a besar nuevamente pero esta vez su casco derecho va bajando por mi cuerpo hasta llegar a la entrepierna, de ahí deje de sentir los labios en mi boca y sentí como es que me excitaba aun mas, que en un momento mi pene se erecciona, de ahi pasamos a tener relaciones sexuales.

*4 horas después*

Era mi primera vez en toda mi vida que había tenido relaciones sexuales, encima con Rainbow Dash, estábamos acostados en la cama juntos abrazados y muy cansados después de todo el ejercicio que hicimos, pasaron unos minutos y Rainbow Dash me dice:

-Sabes, ¿como es que se llama lo que acabamos de hacer en tu mundo?.

-Esto se llama Sexo o relaciones sexuales.

-No sabia que iba a tener relaciones sexuales con un humano.

-Jejeje, yo tampoco.

-Aww, estoy muy cansada cariño, ¿te quedas a dormir conmigo?.

-Con todo gusto. Siempre que me necesites estaré ahí para ti, jamas dudes en eso.

-Gracias cariño!. Buenas noches cariño!

-Buenas noches amor!.

Ah que lindo, se había acabado todo, tuve por primera vez relaciones sexuales, ya no tendría que preocuparme por Franco nunca mas, hasta esta parte del día es el que mas disfrute, hoy fue el mejor día que tuve.

Fin del capitulo 4.

* * *

**Bueno despues de hacer unas cosas del colegio, me vi la oportunidad de preparar otro capitlo para ustedes, gracias por ller estos capitulos que con gusto yo les pude hacer. Que tengan un buen dia!.**


	7. Capitulo 5, las malas noticias

Aventuras en Ponyville

Capitulo 5: Las malas noticias.

Era una mañana en Ponyville, era la más hermosa que he visto en toda mi vida, al lado mío estaba Rainbow Dash que estaba durmiendo profundamente, me levante lentamente de la cama para no despertarla, me hago el desayuno, y le hago el desayuno a Rainbow Dash, lo que había pasado anoche tal vez no lo repitamos, no pro que yo no quiera, solo que en parte se sintió raro haber tenido relaciones sexuales con un Pegaso si les contara a mis amigos del otro mundo que tuve relaciones con un Pegaso, primero que no me van a creer segundo me dirían Zodofilico, pero no me importo, le lleve en una mesita el desayuno a Rainbow Dash, se lo pongo lentamente en la cama y veo que Rainbow Dash se va despertando lentamente y cuando ya despierta ve que tiene una mesita arriba de su cama con el desayuno preparado, entonces me mira le doy los buenos días, y también me los da con un beso, y empezamos a desayunar juntos, en un momento Rainbow Dash me quiere intentar hablar, pero tenía toda la boca llena y no se le entendía claramente, cuando trago me dijo:

-Amor, ¿hoy que podríamos hacer?.

-No lo sé, a espera, que tal si nos quedamos todo el dia juntos o invitamos a las chicas a un picnic para hablar, ¿Te parece?.

-No hay proble... Antes de que me lo estuviera por decir se escucho un grito que decía mi nombre.-¿Quien te busca?.

-No sé, voy a fijarme.

Cuando me asomo, se trataba nada más y nada menos que Twilight, entonces baje rápidamente, por que se le veía muy contenta a ella, cuando baje me dijo:

Isa!, perdón que no te hallamos visitado cuando despertaste.

-No hay de que disculparse, oye, ¿Te veo algo emocionada que pasa?.

-Te tengo buenas y malas noticias.

-¿Cuales son las bue... Escuche que Rainbow estaba bajando para acompañarme.

-Hola Twilight, ¿cómo anda todo?.

-Bien Rainbow, le estaba por contar a Isa la buena noticia y la mala noticia.

-¿Que malas y que buenas noticias?.

-Bueno este, veras, la buena noticia es que en 3 semanas, encontraremos la cura para que tu vuelvas a hacer un humano y Fluttershy vuelva a su cuerpo y alma.

-¿En serio?, Wooohooo! al fin dejare de ser Fluttershy, ¿estás emocionada Rainbow?.

-Si! ya tengo ganas de ver quién eres en realidad!. Nos abrazamos mutuamente por la noticia.-¿Cuales son las malas noticias?-.

-Las malas noticias es que...

-¿Es que, qué?.

-Las malas noticias son, que Isa cuando vuelva a ser una ser humano, *SNIFF *SNIFF, el...

-¡¿El que Twilight?.

A punto de llorar dijo:

-El tendrá que volver a donde pertenece.

Hubo silencio por eso, Rainbow y yo nos quedamos paralizados y dije:

-¿T-t-tendré que irme?, ¡¿Pero por qué?!.

-La princesa Celestia dijo que cuando vuelva Fluttershy, tú te... tie-nes que ir pa-pa-para siempre. No evito soltar las lagrimas.-Lo lamento tanto!-.

Me abrazo y yo solo podía quedarme quieto e intente pensar en lo que me pasaría después de 3 semanas y lloramos las tres juntas, como es que me podía hacer esto la Princesa Celestia, después de todos los trabajo que hice por ella, no quiero volver, quiero estar aquí con Rainbow Dash y mis amigas, no pienso volver a ese mundo, en el que todo es amargo y hay muchos asesinatos, violaciones, etc. Jamás volveré a ese infierno de mundo, solo iría si Rainbow Dash se fuera conmigo, pero creo que eso es algo que no se podrá cumplir, no creo que la princesa deje que Rainbow Dash se venga conmigo, porque somos diferentes razas, y no creo que acceda a mi petición, solo me quede abrazándome a las chicas sin soltarlas, porque es imposible que me tenga que ir de este mundo, que ahora yo lo considero mi hogar, pasaron más de media hora y seguíamos llorando, cuando nos calmamos un poco, Rainbow Dash grito:

-No quiero que te vayas, quiero que te quedes conmigo y las chicas, sin ti no puedo hacer más que nada. Seguia llorando.-No voy a permitir que vuelvas a ese mundo-.

Entonces todas fuimos a ver a Celestia para que habláramos con ella, cuando llegamos estaban todas mis amigas, después estaba la Princesa Celestia y estaba la Princesa Luna, que parecia que estaba muy triste, me acerque rápidamente a Celestia y le dije:

-Mi Lady!, es cierto que cuando ustedes me den la cura, ¿me van a mandar denuevo a mi mundo?.

-Es cierto.

-¿Qué?, noooo, no me quiero ir de aquí, le suplico que por favor no me deje volver a ese mundo.

-No puedo hacer nada, cuando Fluttershy se haga presente, usted ya tendrá que irse, y no va a dejar rastro de que alguna vez, vino un ser humano aquí, además ese mundo es tu verdadero hogar.

-No, este es mi verdadero hogar, acá tengo a toda mi familia, tengo a Rainbow Dash, no me puedo ir de este lugar, este es mi nuevo hogar.

-Lo siento mucho señor Isaías, pero no puedo permitir que usted se quede.

-¿Por qué no puede permitirlo?, usted les había enseñado a mis amigas, que no importa el color, la altura, de donde venga, el siempre será nuestro mejor amigo. Si usted no puede considerar que no me puedo quedar porque soy de otro mundo, entonces todo lo que dijo a mis pobres amigas y a todo Ponyville, es toda una mentira. No pude evitar levantarle la voz por primera vez a la Princesa Celestia.

-Yo a nadie en toda POnyville le he mentido con mi amistad.

-¿Así?, y ¿entonces por qué usted no me acepta en su mundo?, ahora yo pertenezco aquí, con las chicas y con usted.

-…-

-Por que usted es de otro mundo, y como usted le dijo a su madre antes de venir, -'Yo me tengo que ir para no tener que alterar el orden sicológico'-.

-Yo sé lo que dije, pero a ese mundo ya no pertenezco, está lleno de delincuencia, drogas, alcohol y violencia, nadie allí sabe que es la amistad o sabe sobre la armonía, yo me quiero quedar acá, porque acá es todo diferente, soñé con tener un mundo así, pacifico sin drogas, sin autos, sin violencia, sin nada, pero no se me cumplió en el otro mundo, pero cuando llegue aquí mi sueño se izo realidad, y para mí este mundo vale la pena defenderlo, por la armonía y la paz, en el otro mundo nadie pelea por la Paz o por la Armonia, solo se matan y se degollan entre sí.

Después de estas palabras Rainbow seguía abrazándome tristemente, veo que la Princesa se acerca ami y se pone al lado mío, también las chicas y por extraña razón los guardias, no entendía por que también los soldados se acercaban ami, tal vez será la Princesa Luna que la quieren proteger, después todos me abrazan excepto los guardias, lloran conmigo y después dicen:

-Isa nos a enseñado cosas más importantes en la vida que si no fuera por el nosotras no estaríamos mas unidas que nunca.

La princesa Celestia confundida por lo que veía pregunto:

-¿Qué les enseño?.

Se acerca la Princesa Luna a celestia y dice:

-El me enseño que cuando tienes a tu hermana mayor que ni siquiera seda cuenta de que existis o por lo menos un poco, siempre ay que hacerles saber que estamos ahí para ella o el.

Se acerca Twilight y dice:

-A mi me enseño que no solo la amistad es para siempre, hay que saber disfrutarla con tus amigos, sin importar que tanto extrañes a una persona, quieras o no tienes que dejar las cosas como deben estar.

Se acerca Rarity y dice:

-A mi me enseño que el valorar a tus amigas es lo único que mantiene la relación entre ellas, sin importar que sean de diferentes razas, un amigo es y será como el quiera ser.

Se acerca Applejack y dice:

-Ami me enseño, que los hermanitos jamás debes gritarles, ellos pueden ser lo que ellos quieran, solo que, hay que llevarlos por el buen camino, y si quieres corregirlos solo tienes que ser muy amable y pacientes, por que los chiquitos aprenden del que da el ejemplo, y si no pones un buen ejemplo, serán de otra manera.

Se acerca Rainbow Dash y entre cortados por los sollozos dice:

-Ami me enseño, que a una persona la amas muchísimo, pero esa persona, no estará para ti todos los días, lo mejor que hay que hacer es dejar que se borre en nuestras memorias, para dejar de sufrir por lo que amamos. Si él se va, jamás lo olvidaría, el enseño muchas cosas a los ponis, el tiene derecho a elegir donde se puede quedar.

Se acerca Pinkie Pie y dice:

-El me enseño, que la sonrisa en la vida es lo más importante que debes tener en cuenta, si te sientes mal por algo sonríe, porque puedes olvidarte, sonríe cuando estas comiendo porque puedes comer, sonríe si extrañas a alguien pro que sabemos que él o ella va a volver para estar con nosotras y sonríe cuando te vayas a dormir porque sabes que tuviste un día extra especial y que lo pudiste compartir con tus seres queridos.

Me acerque y le dije:

-Lo que aprendí en estas últimas semanas es que tal vez sea difícil salir adelante, y si es difícil tus amigos y amigas estarán ahí para ayudarte, consolarte y jamás te van a dejar de ayudar.

La Princesa se quedo callada por unos momentos, me miro fijamente a los ojos y empezó a llorar de culpa por lo que veía, pero nadie quiso ir a consolarla, después dije:

-Vamos amigas, hay que dejar a la Princesa Celestia sola, vayamos a disfrutar las únicas 3 semanas que estaré aquí con ustedes.

-Esperen!.

Nadie le iso caso a la Princesa Celestia, nos fuimos a disfrutar yo y mis amigas las únicas 3 semanas, espero que no pase rápido el tiempo, no sé por qué la Princesa Celestia quiere que me vaya, ¿después de todos los favores que yo le hice me los agradece así? Es muy injusto para mi y para las chicas, no podía dejar sola a Rainbow, aunque se sabe cuidar sola, pero temo por ella y las chicas, -¿Y qué pasa si algún monstruo viene y ataca Ponyville y destruye todo lo que amo? Me pregunte en silencio, no quería dejar Ponyville ni a mi novia Rainbow Dash, ellos son mi familia Rainbow y las chicas. Hasta hora lo que más me sorprendió es que la Princesa Luna viniera conmigo y las chicas, y la dejara a su hermana, eso fue un acto de lealtad pura. En un momento le pregunte:

-Princesa Luna, ¿por que se quedo conmigo en vez de quedarse con la Princesa Celestia?.

-Por qué, yo te quiero como a mi hermano mayor, tú me enseñaste muchas cosas, hasta eso me salvaste de pelearme con mi hermana, y por eso voy contigo, tú tienes algo que mi hermana no tiene.

-¿Qué es?

-Justicia.

-¿Justicia?

-Si! Tu defiendes a todos los que son diferentes, tu eres la única persona que ha dejado que huéspedes como ese humano se quedara en tu casa, eso es muy lindo, aunque después de lo que te izo no se merecía que siga siendo tu amigo.

-Pero, sigo sin entender porque tengo eso que ves.

-Tal vez tu no lo entiendas, pero yo lo entiendo muy bien, por eso voy con mi hermano mayor, que el es un ejemplo para mí y para toda Equestria.

-¿De enserio lo dicen?

-Si!- Dijeron todas al mismo tiempo.

-Saben, yo jamás tuve amigas como las que tengo en este mundo, en mi mundo tenía muchos amigos que amigas, porque no me llevaba bien con ellas, pero, ustedes son diferentes, ustedes me abrieron la puerta para tener aun mas que solo amigos, sino una familia a la que yo defendería con toda mi vida y que jamás fallaría a su palabra.

Todo esto me conmovió mucho, este día olía bien hasta que llego la noticia que volvería a ser una persona, pero esa persona que voy a ser cuando me convierta, jamás dejara una huella en este mundo, sino que dejara recuerdos muy profundos en los corazones de mis amigas y en la de mi novia. Aun me sigo preguntando, -'¿Habrá algún otro día muy lindo? ¿Igual el día que me enamore de Rainbow Dash?'-. Creo que no, hasta ahora los únicos días que la he pasado bien sin preocupaciones fueron cuando estaba con Rainbow Dash y las chicas.

No quiero que todo lo que me costó hacer aquí termine así, que yo me vaya de este preciado mundo, es uno de los pensamientos que mas tengo en estos momentos. Les dije a las chicas:

-Chicas y ¿qué tal si vamos a mi casa a comer y tomar algo?

-Estaría bien. Dijeron todas.-Vayamos de inmediato!-.

Justo cuando estaba empezando a caminar siento que alguien me agarra la mano, me doy vuelta y era Rainbow Dash, me miraba con esos ojos tan hermosos que ella tiene con un poco de lagrimas en los ojos. Me dijo:

-Quiero que te quedes conmigo, yo no sé qué haría sin ti.

-Me quedaría y te cuidaría con todo mi corazón, pero temo que la realidad siempre tiene que doler.

-¿Podríamos impedirlo?

La mire por unos segundos y baje la cabeza.-No creo-.

Bajo la cabeza.-Quisiera poder hacer algo por ti, pero no se-.

-No te preocupes, no tienes que hacer nada por mi solo…

-Tú hiciste mucho por Ponyville, dejaste hospedar en tu casa pequeña a ese humano despreciable, cuidaste a las Cutie Mark Crusaders por Rarity, hiciste que me diera cuenta de las cosas, y aun recuerdo lo que hiciste por nosotras, nosotras estábamos en peligro y recuerdo que nos habían secuestrado, y te entregaste para que nosotras siguiéramos con vida, ese día jamás se me va a olvidar, fue la cosa más linda que hiciste por nosotras y estamos muy agradecidas yo aun mas, aunque al final terminaste un poco lastimado porque te lanzaste contra ellos justo cuando nosotras estábamos libres, pero eso no te importo, lo que más te importo es que siguiéramos vivas.

Las palabras que dijo Rainbow Dash me cayeron muy profundo de mi alma, no pude evitar llorar de alegría y abrazarla.

Después de todo esto, sigo pensando en lo mismo,-¿Qué pasaría si un monstruo o cosa atacase Ponyville?-. Solo tenía que dejar de pensar un poco en eso y disfrutar mis últimos días de estadía en Ponyville. Espero que las cosas mejoren y que la Princesa Celestia cambie de opinión.

Fin del capítulo 5.

**Ya sé lo que van a decir, -'¿Se está por terminar? Pero apenas vas 5 capítulos!'-. Bueno por esa sencilla razón les quiero decir, que por ahora no tengo más ideas de hacer capítulos, y últimamente no me siento muy bien, tengo una sola duda.**

**¿Ustedes quieren que continúe?**

**¿Quieren que haga más capítulos?**

**¿Quieren que inicie una nueva etapa?**

**No sé lo que voy a hacer, parece que a algunas personas no les gusta mis historias ni los capítulos o al menos la gran parte de ellos. Gracias por todo compañeros Bronies, por toda la inspiración que me dan para hacer capítulos nuevos, no podría estar más agradecido por eso, les deseo un buen día, una buena semana, y que sonrían a la vida. Los quiero a todos ustedes!, Saludos!. **


	8. Capitulo 6, Un conflicto entre hermanas

**Aventuras en Ponyville**

****Capitulo 6: Un conflicto entre hermanas.

/2 semanas después/

Era hora de la verdad, solo faltaba una semana para que yo me fuera, y estas dos semanas se pasaron tan rápido que no lo note, aun seguía Fluttershy, pero por ahora eso no me interesa, lo que más me importa ahora es que ya no podre volver a ver a mi novia y a mis amigas, y eso es una de las cosas que no dejo de pensar cada vez que me levanto.

Estoy muy nervioso, hoy tengo una reunión con Celestia, -'¿Qué querrá esta ahora?'-, me pregunte en silencio-. Tenía las razones para llamarme, antes de irme deje una nota que decía, -'Me fui a ver a Celestia, ella me convoco a una reunión con ella, no te preocupes por mí. Besos'-, como Rainbow Dash se había ido a volar y a despejar las nubes, entonces para no preocuparla le deje la nota y me fui. Cuando llegue el primero que me recibió en la realeza fue Shining Armor, me dijo.

-Hola Fluttershy!, bienvenida a Canterlot, por favor déjame escoltarte hasta donde está la Princesa.

-Gracias!.

-Oye, hace mucho que no te vemos por aquí, ¿que paso ahí abajo?.

-No paso nada, ¿por qué preguntas?

-Tengo entendido que tienes a Rainbow Dash como novia, supongo.

-Emb… si la tengo como novia.

Me miro sorprendido y solo se quedo callado hasta que llegamos a la reunión y me saludo, cuando llegue la Princesa Celestia me recibió y me izo sentar en la silla, no podía encontrar a la Princesa Luna, ¿estarán peleadas?. En un momento la Princesa dijo:

-Bueno, buenos días a todos.

-Buenos días Princesa Celestia.

-La reunión ha comenzado mis amigos.

-Hoy hablaremos de una especie que se llama humano, ¿Ustedes saben sobre los humanos?.

-No mi Lady, ¿hasta eso que es un humano?. Preguntaron todos los otros reyes-.

-Yo no podría caracterizarlos muy bien, pero aquí mi compañera Fluttershy si sabe sobre humanos, por favor levántate Fluttershy y diles. Me miro y me guiño el ojo-.

-A… bueno, los humanos son otra raza conocidos como homínidos o homosapiens, los homosapiens son monos que fueron evolucionando durante el paso de los años, por mas razón después de las evoluciones se convierte en ahora lo que es llamado un humano.

-Una pregunta pequeña, ¿Los homosapiens son inteligentes?.

-Así es señor, son más inteligentes que nosotros.

-¿Usted conoció a un humano?

-En retrospectiva… No!.

-¿Cómo es que sabes sobre ellos?

-Los he estudiado desde hace años.

-¿Sabrás alguna otra cosa más sobre los humanos?

-Si!, vieron que los pegasos podemos volar, bueno, ellos no pueden volar pero construyen maquinas que si pueden, maquinas llamados como: Aviones, Helicópteros, Jet packs, etc.

-Tengo otra pregunta, ¿Qué son los aviones o los jet packs o los helicópteros?

-Son maquinas voladoras muy modernas, que ayudan a transportar gente de un país a otro y pueden llegar al país en cuestión de minutos o horas, dependiendo el clima. También pueden llevar recursos o cargas hacia los países para comerciar.

-¿Pueden alcanzar la barrera del sonido?

-Los aviones no pueden, ni los jet packs ni tampoco los helicópteros, pero si un Jet, un avión Jet.

-¿Cómo se ven los aviones, los jet packs, los Jets y los helicópteros?

Cuando me preguntaron eso, lo único que hice es agarrar un lápiz y con mi boca empecé a dibujar, pasaron unos minutos, después de terminar el dibujo de las cuatro cosas que me dijeron se quedaron, sorprendidos, después me dijeron:

-Guau! Niña, ¿cómo es que sabes perfectamente como son?.

-Los e estudiado toda mi vida, le he dedicado algunos momentos, pero no muchos.

-¿Escribiste algún libro o algo sobre esto o leíste alguno, o mejor dicho, pensas escribir algún libro?

-Saben, ahora que lo piensan no, no me gustaría escribir un libro sobre esto y no he leído ni un libro sobre la anatomía Humana.

-Entonces, ¿Cómo supiste tanto esto?

-Lo sabía desde hace mucho tiempo. Un día se me ocurrió pensar sobre aquella raza de los seres humanos entonces de un momento a otro comencé a investigar, no en libros sino en lo más profundo de los sentimientos.

-¿Cómo pudiste concentrarte en algo así? Es algo imposible de conseguir.

-Les tengo un consejo y espero que le sirva para toda la vida, si ustedes están muy interesados sobre lo humanos u otras cosas, van a un lugar extremadamente tranquilo y empiezan a meditar, si hacen eso todos los días van a lograr tener alguna idea.

-Voy a tratar con eso. Dijo uno de los que estaban-.

*Guau!, no creí que se lo creyeran, todo lo que dije solo fueron excusas*

-Bueno señores, ahora que ya se sacaron las dudas, lo mejor que hay que hacer es darle un aplauso a Fluttershy por explicarnos sobre los humanos, y con mucho orgullo nos retiramos.

Me aplaudieron y me felicitaron por algo que yo considero fácil, obvio yo soy un ser humano, pero aun sigo pensando que lograre con esto y ¿porque la Princesa me convoco a mi solamente? Cuando todos se fueron tuve la ligera oportunidad de decirle a la Princesa porque me convoco ami. Paso un momento y le dije:

-¿Princesa Celestia?

-¿Si?

-Una pregunta, ¿Por qué me convoco a mí a venir a una junta?

-Por que yo ya sabía que tu ibas a saber sobre los humanos.

-Pero, ¿Qué gano con eso?

-Enseñarle a otros ponys lo que es el ser humano, para que escriban libros y puedan publicarlos en todas partes.

-Pero sigo sin entender, ¿Qué gano con eso?

-Nada.

-¿Nada?

-Así es!

-Bueno, entonces me tengo que ir a mi casa para no tener que preocupar a mi novia.

-Adelante, a apropósito, ¿estás listo para volver a ser un humano?.

-La verdad que no.

-¿Por qué?

-Usted ya lo sabe, porque si me convierto en un humano me tengo que ir de este mundo, solo porque usted no acepta a otras razas de otro mundo. Le dije un poco enojado-.

-Oh!, es cierto y lo lamento tanto.

-No debería disculparse.

-¿Qué significa eso?

-Tu eres una de las menos personas que me debería decir lo siento.

Se quedo en silencio, y me izo una señal de adiós y se fue, yo también le hice una señal de adiós y me fui enojado. Cuando Salí del reino fui volando a mi casa lo más rápido posible para ver que no se preocupe mas Rainbow Dash, cuando llegue , abrí la puerta lentamente para ver quien se encontraba en la casa, parece que no había venido. Uff que alivio, no quería que se preocupara por mí, fue un alivio no haberla encontrado pro mi casa. Sin mas no me doy cuenta que alguien abre la puerta salgo a fijarme quien era y se trataba de Rainbow Dash, me miraba con una cara preocupante, cuando me vio corrió hacia mí y me abrazo muy fuerte, entonces confundido le pregunto:

-¿Qué pasa cariño?

-¿Qué paso en la reunión?, ¿estás bien?, ¿Te dijo algo en particular?, e…

-Tranquila cariño estoy bien, estuvo algo interesante la reunión.

-¿Por qué te había pedido que fueras?

-Por la simple razón de que como soy un humano, el tema se trataba de eso ¿Quiénes eran los seres humanos?

-Uy! Qué alivio creí que te había convertido en un humano y que te habías ido para siempre sin despedirte de nosotras.

-Jamás!, jamás me voy a ir sin despedirme de ustedes, jamás lo dudes.

-Me alegra escuchar eso de ti.

-Gracias amorcito, te amo mucho.

-Yo también te amo mucho.

Nos besamos, y le volví a decir:

-¿Qué tal si vamos a hacer un picnic con las chicas?

-Es una buena idea amor!, preparemos las cosas, tu prepara los cupcakes y vamos.

-Okey!

/15 minutos después/ En Canterlot/

-¿Aun crees que tienes que negar que Isa se quede acá con nosotras por ser de otro mundo?

-Tengo que hacerlo, el no pertenece a este mundo, el tiene que ir a su verdadero hogar, ¿Por qué no lo puedes entender hermanita?.

-No!, ¿Por qué no lo puedes entender tu? Nadie de nosotras quiere que se vaya Isa, ¿Qué tienes contra él?

-No tengo nada contra él.

-Entonces déjalo que se quede!.

-No puedo dejar que se quede, el tiene que volver con su familia e amigos.

-Te piensas, ¿Qué él tiene ganas de irse de este mundo?, el ya no se siente bienvenido en su mundo, ¿Por qué jamás aceptas los hechos?

-No es que no los acepto es que yo…

-AAAAAAHHHH!, no se puede hablar contigo hermana, no deberías tener la corona tuya encima, aun no entiendes el verdadero significado de la amistad, Isa debería tenerlo no tu. Le dijo mientras se iba la Princesa Luna-.

-Luna! ven aquí ahora! Luna!

-No me digas así!, si no vas a entender cuál es el verdadero significado de la amistad entonces, no eres mi hermana.

-¿Que es lo que dijiste?

-Que!, sino vas a entender cuál es el verdadero significado de la amistad, entonces no eres mi hermana y no eres la princesa para mí.

-Luna, por favor vuelve!

-Extraña para ti! señorita no acepta amistades.

/Narrador/

Después del conflicto de Luna con la Princesa Celestia, ellas decidieron no verse, Luna ya no considera a Celestia como a su hermana sino que considera hermano a Isaías, que a él le tiene mucho afecto. Celestia ver cómo es que se va quedando sola, sabiendo que ni hasta su hermana la quiere, no sabremos qué será de ella.

Fin del capítulo 6

* * *

**Bueno muchísimas gracias compañeros Bronies, acá les traigo un trazo de la última semana que tiene Isaias (Fluttershy) con sus amigas y su novia. ¿Encontraran alguna otra manera de solucionar las cosas?, ¿Celestia va a dejar que se quede Isa?**

**NOS VEMOS EN EL PROXIMO CAPITULO! Saludos desde Argentina.**


	9. Capitulo 7, La amistad es magica

**Aventuras en Ponyville**

Capitulo 7: La amistad es mágica.

Me fijo en el calendario y ya era el día definitivo, iban a convertirme en Humano e iban a teles transportarme a mi mundo, ayer fue uno de los días mas lindos que tuve, escucho que abajo esta llorando una mujer me fijo y era Rainbow Dash que miraba la foto que nos tomaron en la fiesta que me hicieron, simplemente quise dejarla un rato sola pero sigo pensando, -''¿Que es lo que paso entre La Princesa Luna y la Princesa Celestia''-.

/1 semana antes/

-Guau! de enserio no tenían que hacerme esto una semana antes chicas.

-¿Por que no?, eres nuestro mejor amigo, como no podríamos hacerte esta fiesta, era lo único que podríamos hacer por ti después de las cosas que hiciste por nosotras.

-Muchas Gracias! pero de enserio no tenían porque molestarse en hacerme una fiesta, aunque es muy linda la fiesta, y la decoración me huele mucho a Rarity, jeje, te quedo muy linda la decoración.

Rarity se sonroja.-Oh! no me hagas sonrojar, ademas como dice Pinkie, eres nuestro mejor amigo y es lo menos que podríamos haber hecho-.

-Gracias chicas las quie...

Por un momento tocan la puerta voy a abrir y se trataba de La Princesa Luna, se le veía muy enojada, pero al verme se tranquilizo un poco y me dijo:

-¿Soy bienvenida a tu fiesta?

-Claro que eres bienvenida, te quiero como a mi hermana y estarás siempre bienvenida a mis fiestas, vamos pasa. Oye, ¿Por que estas enojada?, ¿Tuviste algún conflicto? Mientras la miraba se veía que se estaba controlando con el enojo, saco una sonrisa y dijo.-No, estoy bien solo estoy algo cansada-.

-¿Segura?

-Si!

-¿Esta bien?, bueno disfruta de la fiesta.

-Bueno, lo hare!

Cuando paso le ofrecí varias cosas, no se negó y disfruto de la fiesta, pero aun seguía sintiendo que le pasaba algo, algo que no sabia pero que era muy importante, no me preocupe mas y me preocupe mas porque mas por la fiesta que me habían hecho. Las canciones pasaban yo seguía bailando como sino hubiera un mañana, contaba chistes, hacíamos de todo, parecía que La Princesa Luna se estaba divirtiendo y sonreía como la noche de halloween en la que quiere socializar pero después termina asustando a los ponis. Pero no hay que hablar de eso, pobrecita a pasado por mucho, solo hay que disfrutar de la fiesta. Ya pasaron las 10:30 de la noche y seguíamos de fiesta, no paraba de divertirme aun mas porque estaba Luna y Rainbow Dash, en un momento se para la música, miramos a la compañera del DJ que estaba asustada, fui y le pregunte:

-¿Que le pasa a la DJ, esta bien?

-No! se desmayo.

-Llévala al hospital!

-¿Y que va a pasar con tu fiesta muy especial?

-Lo mas importante no es la fiesta sino que tu amiga esta desmayada.

-Pero, ¿Y la música?

-Por favor solo ve y llévala al hospital de Ponyville.

-Lo haré! vendré lo mas rápido que sea posible, nose preocupe, pero alguien tiene que controlar la música, ¿usted sabe?

-Emb... E tomado unas clases.

-¿Enserio?

-Si! vamos llévala al hospital yo me encargo.

-Muchas Gracias! iré ahora mismo.

-Denada!

Se fue a llevarla al hospital, cuando cerraron la puerta todos me miraron fijamente como diciendo,-''¿Que es lo que va a hacer?''-. Entonces nervioso dije:

-Bueno se-señores, yo me encargare de la-la música.

-...-

*Bueno Isa, es hora del show*

Con solo ponerme los auriculares, y empezar con el tocadiscos, no solo estaba nervioso, seria alguien mas que llevasen al hospital, de os nervios que tenia. Puse una canción y empece a hacer mezclas entre sonidos y canciones, parecía que les gustaba entonces siguieron bailando, en unos 30 minutos ya sabia controlar el DJ. Ahora me tendrían que llamar,-''DJ Fluttershy''-, había hecho varias combinaciones y recordé una remix que había escuchado en el otro mundo, el remix del hamster, entonces empece haciendo los primeros sonidos con la canción que quedaba para hacer el remix del hamster. Llego aun punto en que yo estaba haciendo con las teclas de los botones la mas rápido que fue posible, después de unos minutos de pura canción, termine con un sonido que quedo bastante lindo, intento respirar un poco para recuperar el aliento, miro hacia el frente y todos me miraban con la boca abierta, hasta mis amigas pensé por unos segundos:

*¿Les habrá gustado?*

Entonces veo que sonríen instantáneamente y empiezan a aplaudir y a silbar, parece que les había gustado muchísimo veo que al lado mio esta la DJ con una bandita en la cabeza y veo a su compañera que me vieron con la misma cara que me miraron los ponis, al parecer el remix que yo hice no solo les gusto a los ponis también le gusto a la DJ y a su compañera, me sonrieron y me dijeron:

-Guau! tienes mucho talento. Me decía la Dj sorprendida-

-¿Como es que se llama esa canción tan emocionante y extraña?

-Yo la llamo El remix del Hamster, si quieren se los enseño.

-Guau!, quisiera aprender de ti, ¿en donde la aprendiste?

-Fue una improvisación.

-Esa improvisación te salio muy bien, ¿Te gustaría ser un DJ como yo?

-No gracias! solo quiero estar con mis amigas, ademas de eso, ¿Esta todo bien contigo?

-Emb... si! solo tenia dolor de cabeza y después me desmaye nada fuera de lo común, Gracias por preguntar y gracias por reemplazarme.

-No hay de que lo que mas me importa es que la gente que venga a mi fiesta se siente satisfecha y se sienta bien.

-De lo mas profundo de mi alma te lo agradezco, por reemplazar a mi compañera.

-No tienes de que agradecer, ahora las dos tomen agua cada vez que terminen una canción o pongan otra, ¿Okey?

-Si señora!

Todo se arreglo, cuando baje de la pista todos me aclamaban por la canción les agradecí y me fui con las chicas que estaban aun estupefactas por la canción. Rainbow Dash se acerco rápidamente ami y me dijo:

-Guau! no sabia que eras músico amor, ¿En donde aprendiste esta canción o en donde aprendiste a hacer canciones?

-Aprendí en el otro mundo, me había enseñado un amigo a tocar.

-Te salio muy buena la canción querido. Dijo Rarity con toda elegancia-.

-Si! cuando haga otra fiesta quisiera que tu pongas esa canción, ¿Lo harías?.

-Tal vez lo haga, pero por ahora quiero que lo haga la Dj solamente, no le quiero robar el crédito.

-¿Como la llamarías a la canción?

-La llamaría, el remix del hamster.

-Es muy lindo nombre aunque, ¿El que cosa del hamster?

-Remix!, el significado es que es una canción que se la mezcla con otra y a eso se le llama Mix o Mixto.

-¿Y el Re?

-Seria Re-Mixto, osea un mixto grandioso o algo así.

-Me encanto amor, aunque jamas había oído algo parecido, se sintió como si mi cuerpo de repente quisiera bailar con todas las ganas.

-Hay va el tema, los remix son para que emotive a los bailarines a bailar.

-¿A de eso se trata?

-Así es!

-En ese caso vayamos a bailar!

-Hagamoslo, vayamos todas!

-P-p-pero, nose bailar. Dijo la Princesa Luna-.

-Vamos, es re fácil tienes que dejar que el cuerpo te deje llevar. Dijo Pinkie comvenciendola.

-Emb... lo intentare.

-Vamos hermanita yo se que podrás.

-Lo haré!

-Perfecto!

Vamos a la pista de baile, empezamos a bailar todas pero a Luna le costaba bailar enfrente de todos, le dije:

-Vamos Luna, imitame.

-Esta bien.

Empiezo lentamente con un baile para principiante, ella me copia pero el problema era que tenia miedo de equivocarse y que se empiezen a burlar, entonces le volví a decir:

-Luna tienes que dejarte llevar, mira, que te sirva de consuelo baila como tu quieras solo tienes que menear tu cuerpo, y tienes que ignorar todo lo que te rodea, vamos yo se que puedes, inténtalo.

-Esta... bien.

Empieza a bailar, y guau sabe bailar mejor que yo, entonces grite con entusiasmo:

-Guau Luna, sabes bailar mejor que yo, Luna, Luna, Luna, Luna. Le empezamos a decir inspirandola-.

-Esto es muy divertido!

-Muy bien!, así se hace hermanita, sabia que podías hacerlo.

-Gracias Hermana mayor! Me había guiñado el ojo.

Yo también le guiñe el ojo.-No hay de que-.

Después de tanto baile ya eran aproximadamente las 4:50 de la mañana, todas estábamos destruidas por tanto baile y tanto ponche, no saludamos todos y veo que La Princesa Luna viene hacia a mi y me dice:

-Gracias por ayudarme a bailar, te lo agradezco de todo corazón, te quiero mucho hermano.

-No hay de que agradecer, me recuerdas ami cuando fui a un baile y no sabia bailar y tenia las mismas preocupaciones que tu, pero al final me arme de valor y salí a romper la pista.

-¿¡Saliste y rompiste la pista de baile!?.

-No! hermanita, es una forma decir que fui y deje a todos con la boca abierta no que de enserio la rompí.

-A perdón! jejeje, Awwww... estoy muy cansada, me voy a dormir, que tengan dulces sueños los dos.

-Awwww... Gracias hermanita.

Nos dimos un beso en al mejilla y nos fuimos Rainbow Dash y yo a la mi casa a dormir, cuando llegamos a casa, Rainbow se había desmayado y tuve que llevarla a la cama, pobrecita bailo toda la noche conmigo y sin dejarme ir, creo que le tendré que dar un regalo por eso, le di un beso en la frente, le dije las buenas noches y me fui a dormir, antes de que pudiera cerrar los ojos, sentía como su respiración caliente estaban sobre mi espalda, veo que pone su brazo al frente de mi pecho y yo sin dudarlo lo abrase y me dormí.

/Tiempo Actual/

Aun sigo mirando como es que Rainbow Dash esta mirando la foto de la fiesta que nos sacaron hace una semana atrás y seguía llorando, ami no me gustaba verla llorar, me levante de la escalera y lentamente me acerque a ella, cuando escucho que me estaba acercando, se dio vuelta rápidamente y me abrazo muy fuerte, aun seguía escuchando sus sollozos y sentía como es que las lagrimas bajaban por mi pecho, en un momento dijo entrecortado:

-¿Porque te tienes que ir?

-Es hora de aceptar la verdad amor, tenemos que... tenemos que enfrentar la realidad, aunque duela mucho.

-Pero, no quiero que te vayas y me dejes ami sola.

-Jamas te dejaría sola, pero si la Princesa Celestia dice que me tengo que ir, me tengo que ir.

-Ojala no fuese así.

-Yo también pienso lo mismo, vamos tienen que transformarme, vayamos lentamente para pasar lo que queda de nuestro tiempo.

-Bu-bu-bueno.

Salimos los dos con la cabeza baja hacia Canterlot, a Rainbow Dash le costaba volar por el terrible dolor que le estaba pasando a ella, íbamos aun mas lento, pero el camino se hacia aun mas corto, ojala fuese muy largo, para pasar tiempo con ella, estábamos por llegar a Canterlot, todo el recorrido fue con puras lagrimas en los ojos, aun andábamos muy lento pero el camino se hacia aun mas corto, cuando llegamos la Princesa Luna y las chicas corrieron hacia ami con lagrimas en los ojos y nos abrazamos muy fuerte, el abrazo nose cuanto habrá durado, pero eso no me interesaba, lo que me interesaba es que era el único momento en el que las volvería a ver. Cuando terminamos de abrazarnos Applejack agarro a Rainbow Dash lentamente para que se alejara de mi, pero Rainbow Dash se resistía y decía. -''No suéltame quiero estar con el''-. Todo el tiempo hasta que se logro tranquilizar, me acerque a la Princesa Celestia con la cabeza baja y espero el momento, como veo que no pasa nada, la miro y ella me ve con tristeza y le pregunto:

-¿Que es lo que pasa? por que no me convierte en un humano ya para no tener que sufrir mas.

-...-

-Vamos hágalo!

Veo que el cuerno se estaba iluminando y toca con su cuerno una poción que nose si Zecora lo habrá preparado o ella misma, en un instante cuando toco el agua y se ilumino por un segundo la poción y después dejo de iluminarse. Agarro la poción y me la dio con toda gentileza, agarre del pico y me lo bebí todo hasta el ultimo sorbo, cuando termino lo dejo caer y no siento nada, pasaron unos minutos y no pasaba nada, estaba muy confundido, -''¿Por que no pasa nada''-. Le pregunte a la princesa, después siento como es que se dispara una luz y justo en mi pecho después va pasando lo mismo con los otros lados del cuerpo, hasta que siento como es que mi cuerpo se va separando de algo, el dolor era indescriptible, era tan doloroso que hasta no evite llorar del dolor, después de unos miserables minutos de dolor intenso se siente como *POP*, por un momento algo me había lanzado lejos, siento como es que mis piernas sevan estirando y se van poniendo rectas, después siento como es que mi cuerpo también va creciendo, mis brazos se hacen un poquito mas largos, por un momento siento que mis manos le salen cosas desde adentro hacia afuera, fue un dolor intenso, hasta se podía escuchar unos sonidos como *Crack* todo el tiempo, hasta al final de unos minutos de intenso dolor abro los ojos lentamente y veo que las chicas me miran muy sorprendidas, pero Rainbow Dash aun mas sorprendida, cuando termino de abrir los ojos, me miro y estaba completamente desnudo, con mis manos me tape mis cositas, y las chicas excepto Rainbow cerraron los ojos y miraron a otro lado por vergüenza, Rainbow Dash rápidamente me trajo una manta para que no me diera frió, me ayudo a levantar y cuando me levante fue una cosa rara, yo antes de ser Fluttershy yo tenia la misma altura de Rainbow Dash, pero esta vez yo era el alto, por lo menos un poco, me miro fijamente y después se puso a llorar, yo me agache y le dije:

-No llores cariño aun sigo recordándote. Le dije con mi voz muy masculina.

-Ya lo se!, pero es que ahora lo que mas me entristece , es que te tenes que ir para siempre.

-Si! lamentablemente tengo que hacerlo.

Nos abrazamos y ella me dio un beso con las lagrimas en los ojos, cuando dejo de besarme , llamo a Celestia para que le trajera ropa, pero aunque no fue necesario, directamente Celestia vino y me dio ropa elegante, la lastima es que no tenia un calzoncillo para ponerme, cuando me lo puse, se lo agradecí, entonces les dije a las otras chicas que me miraran. Cuando me vieron dijeron:

-Oh por el amor de Celestia, eres como yo había soñado a esas personas que les había contado a ustedes, semanas atrás!

-Si, soy un humano vengan quiero un abrazo de todas ustedes y después vayamos a ver a Fluttershy.

Cuando nos abrazamos la Princesa Luna vino y me dijo:

-Hola hermano mayor, ¿estas cómodo con esa ropa?

-Si hermanita estoy cómodo, gracias!

-Es que lo hice yo misma.

-¿Enserio?, gracias hermana te quiero un montón.

-Denada, bueno a-a-ahora te tenes que ir ¿no?

-Desgraciadamente!

La abrase y ella también me abrazo, sentía como es que las lagrimas caían por mi espalda, me sentí también mal entonces yo también llore con ella, era algo inexplicable el dolor que sentía en ese momento. Replique entre cortado por los sollozos:

-Bueno hay que dejar las cosas así, ¿ entiendes hermanita?

-Si, lo entiendo pero sigo pensando que es muy injusto para ti y para nosotras tener que dejarte ir.

-No te preocupes, si tu herma...

-Ella no es mi hermana! y no quieras respetar esa decisión.

-No la respeto en lo absoluto, pero si ella dice que me tengo que ir, me tengo que ir y apropósito, ¿Por que ya no es tu hermana?

-Por que ella no entiende el verdadero significado de la amistad, tu si lo entiendes, por eso es que no soy su hermana ni la quiero como una.

Al escuchar esto la Princesa Celestia miro hacia un costado y empezó a llorar:

-Pero, entonces cuando viniste a mi fiesta de despedida que te veía enojada ¿era por que te habías peleado con tu hermana?

-Si! y jamas la voy a disculpar y jamas la voy a querer.

-No! esto no tiene que ser así, tu y tu hermana se quieren mutuamente, yose que aun la quieres, por que ella te cuido desde pequeña y te crió como si fueras su hija, pero no te diste cuenta de eso, ve y discúlpate, por que aunque no quieras, tenes que aceptar la verdad aunque duela un montón.

-Creo que tienes razón, pero sigo enojada con ella por no dejarte hospedarte aquí en tu hogar.

-Así deben ser las cosas...

Veo que se despierta Fluttershy entonces les aviso a las chicas y corrimos a donde estaba Fluttershy, veíamos que ella se despertaba de a poco y cuando al final se despierta nos mira con miedo y confusión y dice:

-¿E-e-en donde estoy?, ¿Amigas?

-Fluttershy estas en Canterlot y si son tus amigas. Cuando dirijio su mirada hacia ami se asusto por un segundo.

-¿Qui-qui-quien eres?, y ¿Que haces con mis amigas? Me dijo un poco alterada-.

-Yo me llamo Isaias y soy un ser humano, soy de otra especie y soy el culpable de que tu hayas entrado en mi cuerpo por accidente.

-¿Ser Humano?, ¿Tu fuiste la causa por la que tuve que estar encerrada?

-Desgraciadamente si, y deberás no tenia la intención que ibas a estar encerrada. lo lamento.

-Amb... no te preocupes, yo también tengo algo de culpa sobre esto.

-¿Tu?, ¿Por que tendrías algo de culpa niña?

-Po-po-porque yo estaba haciendo las compras con Ángel entonces veo que una patito se le rompe la pata voy corriendo hacia a el y se destella una luz al frente mio y fui telestransporatada hacia otra mundo o algo, que era tan oscuro y siniestro, después de no saber a donde ir, me fijo que Ángel no estaba, y que cada vez que recorría el lugar siempre se hacia aun mas pero mas profundo, era como un camino infinito, después me choco contra algo, que era blandito y algo repugnante, después siento que mis ojos se van cerrando sin que yo lo estuviera haciendo, momentos después siento como si algo me hubiera agarrado todo mi cuerpo, no me dejaba mover, sentí como mi cuerpo iba perdiendo forma y me estaba quedando inmóvil, me asuste muchísimo, creí que iba a morir o algo, pero después de que ya no siento ninguna parte de mi cuerpo, veo que la cosa o lo que haya sido me soltó y me dejo sin ver, y sin poder moverme, no podía llorar de miedo por que tampoco podía sentir. Solo me quede consciente, pero no podía mover ni sentir nada, solo podía hablar conmigo misma ya que de otra forma lo que podía sentir era mis pensamientos y recuerdos, era como tocarlos, pero igual era algo extremadamente extraño. Quede preguntándome, -''¿Que hice para merecerme esto?, solo quería cuidar al pato, no quería quedar en este mundo''-. Pasaron días y días sin poder sentir nada, hasta que un momento por sentimiento de alerta algo me agarra después recobro mi vista y mi cuerpo, mire hacia los lados y eran tentáculos que me tenían sujetándome, después como es que uno me perfora la espalda y empieza a mejorar mis sentidos, hasta que en un momento me suelta delicadamente, yo asustada y confundida no sabia que hacer, después se destella una luz brillante al frente mio, retrocedo y era algo como una puerta o algo así que se movía en círculos y iba cambiando de color. Lo había pensado por un momento y decidí entrar cuidadosamente, hasta que una cosa me empujo al la luz brillante y me dormí, cuando desperté ya estaba aquí. Nose que fue lo que me paso pero les sugiero que no experimenten nada de lo que yo experimente.

-Oh mi dios!, estabas en mi cerebro todo este tiempo, eso lo explica todo.

-Amor, a que te refieres.

-¿A-a-amor?

-Amb... si, Rainbow Dash es mi novia.

-¿Que?

-Si! así es, como yo era tu, nos enamoramos los dos y terminamos saliendo juntos.

-¿Con mi cuerpo?

-Si!, perdón que haya usado tu cuerpo.

-No-no importa.

-¿Enserio?, si pudiera te lo recompensaría de alguna forma Fluttershy.

-No, no tienes que hacerlo. Me dijo en un tono amable y tímido-.

-Deberás lo siento Fluttershy.

-No-no te preocupes estoy bien.

Pasaron varios minutos y Fluttershy se decidió levantar para saludar a sus amigas, y ami, en un momento me pregunto tímidamente:

-¿Como te llamas? y ¿Que clase de especie eres tu?

-Me llamo Isaias, y soy un Homosapien, o un mono superdesarrollado.

-Ou! mucho gusto en conocerte.

-El sentimiento es mutuo.

Después la Princesa Celestia dijo que tenia que irme ahora, por un momento me nege pero no podía negarme, entonces mis amigas y Luna se pusieron al frente mio en modo de defensa y le dijeron:

-No!, déjalo que se qued...

-Chicas!, no hay caso t-t-tengo que irme p-p-para siempre.

-P-p-pero...

-Solo háganlo por favor!

Todas me vinieron a abrazar excepto fluttershy, porque no parecía entender lo que pasaba, y lloraron conmigo, después se alejaron y me dejaron a solas con Rainbow Dash, le dije entre cortado por las lagrimas:

-A-a-amor! quiero que sepas, que te voy a extrañar y siempre te voy a querer, jamas dudes que no te amo y tampoco dudes de que no te voy a recordar, siempre te amare hasta que mi vida dependiera de ello. Te amo mi pequeña árbol creciente.

-Yo-yo-yo también te amo, donde quiera que estés o como estés siempre te amare, ojala hubiera algo para impedir esto, pero no la hay.

-Pero no importa, si alguna vez te vuelvo a ver, espero que sea pronto, porque cada minuto que pase estaré recordándote, y pensando en ti.

-Bu-bu-bueno I-i-sa, tenes que entrar en el portal, te voy a acompañar.

-Gracias amor!

Fuimos lentamente al portal que había abierto Celestia, escucho como es que mis amigas lloran y como es que llora Fluttershy, por triste que sea, Fluttershy llora por culpa, pero no es su culpa, cuando estoy al frente del portal Rainbow Dash me agarra la mano y yo voy entrando de a poco hasta que mi mano se separa de ella y sin parar de mirarnos, siento como es que mi cuerpo se deforma y como es que voy perdiendo vista de Rainbow Dash, despues cierro los ojos, y cuando los abro estoy en una calle llamada Avellaneda, ya sabia donde me encontraba, me encontraba en Capital Federal. Mire hacia atrás, llorando y dije,-''Adiós por siempre amigas, adiós por siempre y para siempre Rainbow Dash, te extraño amor''-.

En este punto empeze a cantar una canción muy triste:

''Estoy de vueltaa, ya lose, ya nose ni que hacer, sin amor, ya no puedo vivir, mi querida Rainbow, jaaamasss teee olllviiiidaaaareeeee''.

Cuando termine de cantar la canción me puse a llorar mirando al piso, pero lloraba de una manera que llamo la atención a todos, fui al medio de la calle y empece a caminar con la cabeza baja y llorando, cada persona que pasaba al lado, sentía algo por mi entonces se ponían en la misma posición que yo y caminaba conmigo hacia los costados, por toda la calle, en unos momentos escuche gritar:

-Oigan! es el niño que desapareció!

Veía como se formaba una multitud, al frente de mi pero yo no les dirijia la mirada solo seguía adelante con las personas al costado mio, después uno grito:

-Dejare las drogas, por mi madre, y por mis hijos queridos.

otros gritaron...

-Ya me canse de violar y drogarme dejare de hacerlo por mi mama y por mi familia que aun siento que me quieren!

-Yo también!

-Yo también!

Todos gritaban y confesaban cosas que yo podía oír atentamente y venían detrás de mi como si fuera una caminata hacia otro lugar o como si fuese una caminata por la libertad o algo así, pero eso no me interesaba, lo que me interesaba es seguir llorando e intentar olvidar a Rainbow y a las chicas, pero se me hacia imposible, entonces cante en voz alta:

''Yoooo te extraño, mariposa de mi corazooooooon, siempre que este conmigooooo te recordareeeeee, dulce mia o dulce mia ereeees, Rainboooow Daaaaaash!''.

Seguía cantando la misma cosa y todas las personas cantaban la misma letra pero cambiaban el nombre.

/En Canterlot/ Ojos de Rainbow Dash/

-Se... fue! para siempre.

''Mi amooooor, el amor de mi vidaaaa, a tu ladooo, siempreeee estareeeeeee''

-TE EXTRAÑO AMOR MIO!

-Alumna Rainbow usted debería...

-Usted cállese y no me diga su estudiante, usted no es mi maestra, usted nos quito algo que todo el mundo amábamos pero usted, jamas le intereso eso de los otros.

-Por favor, si quisiera tranqui...

-Nooooo! no me voy a tranquilizar, usted me quito lo que mas amaba y ni siquiera le da lastima en decirlo, usted maldita perra.

-Señorita Rainbow Dash!

-Señorita nada ahora déjeme sola usted, para mi ya no es nada, renuncio a ser su estudiante!

Cuando le grite a la princesa Celestia no podia dejar de llorar, no por ella, sino por que el amor de mi vida se fue para siempre y jamas lo voy a volver a ver. Me siento por un segundo a llorar entonces escucho que las chicas le dicen a la Princesa:

-Princesa Celestia, si usted no quiere aceptar a los otros por como son entonces yo tampoco seré su estudiante, usted también me quito algo, me quito a mi mejor amigo, el para mi era todo para que yo siguiera bien y ahora se fue gracias a usted, usted no sirve como princesa, solo es un fraude, yo me voy con Rainbow Dash. Dijo Twilight-.

Se acerca Rarity y dice:

-Usted cosa indeseable, le quitaste a Rainbow y a nosotras un amigo, un amigo que sin importar los estados de animo siempre estaba feliz, y aceptaba a alguien por lo que es, yo tampoco quiero ser su estudiante, me voy con Rainbow y Twilight, renuncio!

Se acerca Luna:

-¿Vez lo que haz provocado Hermana?, ¿no te sientes arrepentida?, para nada, por que a ti no te importa nada de lo que uno piense, tu ya no eres mi hermana, tu no eres nada para mi, ojala te hubieras muerto o aun mejor ojala no te hubieras hecho Princesa.

Después todas las chicas se fueron conmigo pero yo solo quería estar sola, pero no, solo baje la cabeza y estuve todo el camino volando y llorando, ya no aguante mas, quise caminar por todo Ponyville, no me iba a importar si me decían algo yo solo quería caminar con la cabeza baja y llorar, siento que mis amigas están caminando con la cabeza baja y llorando, íbamos como en una caminata de libertad, como me lo plactico Isa antes de irse. Estábamos en Ponyville y la gente nos veían pasar llorando, entonces paso algo que me gustaría contar, también se unieron a nosotros y todos lloraron con nosotras, cuando estábamos con toda Ponyville caminando sin rumbo aparece ante nosotros La princesa Celestia, cuando la vi agarre una piedra y grite:

-Usted no se merece ser nuestra princesa.

Después me acompañaron toda Ponyville, le tiraban piedras y le decían lo mismo, que yo dije, estuvimos así mucho tiempo, la princesa intentaba decir unas palabras pero no la dejábamos por que la bombardeamos con piedras, ya no quería escuchar otras de sus estupideces, llegaron los guardias y creímos todos que la iban a defender, pero también se pusieron en contra de ella y tiraron sus armaduras y sus lanzas y empezaron a tirarle también, ojala mi amor estuviera viendo esto, se siente tan bien.

/En Capital Federal/ Ojos de un Reportero/

-Se a informado que al chico que buscaba todo el mundo, por fin se lo a hallado en Avellaneda, caminando con un grupo de gente que lo acompañaba en el dolor, ahora vemos como los Drogadictos están viendo a este pobre chico recién encontrado caminando por toda las calles de Avellaneda, ahora le vamos a preguntar a este señor cual es su reacción ante todo esto.

-Disculpe señor, ¿Usted después de ver a este chico que todo el mundo lo buscaba, como se siente y que va a hacer?

-Hace un momento esta fumando Marihuana cuando lo vi, después sentí mucho dolor y verlo me recordó a mi madre y tire el cigarrillo, a acompañarlo en el dolor y prometí que jamas me drogaría y lo haría por mis seres queridos.

-Ahí lo tienen, ahora vemos como este pobre chico esta pasando y... y..., no puedo seguir con esto, corta la cámara o sigue grabando, yo me voy con el.

/En los noticiarios/

-Yo también me voy con el, yo extraño a mi esposa y a mi hijo, voy a acompañarlo en el dolor!

-Yo igual!

-Yo también!

-Todos vayamos!

/Ojos de Isaias/

Aun sigo llorando de dolor y sigo con la cabeza baja caminando sin rumbo, con toda la gente de Avellaneda en mis manos, como debe estar sufriendo mi Rainbow Dash sin mi, por cierto, ¿Que estará pasando por allá?

/En Ponyville/ Ojos de Celestia/

-Señores...

-Señores!...

-Dios es muy difícil hablar con todos bombardeandome con piedras, no solo perdí a mis estudiantes, perdí a los guardias, a mi hermana, estoy sola, si tan solo hubiera escuchado a mis estudiantes y a mi hermana no estaría en este lió. Ah! yase, tal vez no tenga mucha energía para hacer otro portal y para que venga Isa de vuelta pero puedo enviarle mis poderes a el. Mmmmmm... Au!, ahora estoy debí, no puedo mover nada estoy terriblemente agotada y estoy cuidándome de las piedras, ahora estoy escondida detrás de una barricada, espero que no sea tarde.

/En Avellaneda/ Ojos de Isaias/

Aun sigo caminando sin saber a donde ir, pero, por que de repente siento, algo raro en mi pecho, ¿Que es?. En unos momentos sentí mucha felicidad, sentí mucha alegría, Paz y armonía. Levante la cabeza me pare y me di vuelta, y dije:

-¿¡Ustedes que quieren ser!?

-Mejores personas!

-¿¡Piensan en dejar las drogas y dejar de cometer crímenes, y vivir en paz y armonía!?

-Siiiiii!

-¿Cuando lo quieren?

-Ahora!

-¿Van a hacerlo?

-Siiiiiiiii!

-LA AMISTAD ES MÁGICA!

-LA AMISTAD ES MÁGICA!, siiiiiiiiiiii!

-VIVA LA AMISTAD!

-Viva! Viva! Viva!

En ese momento sentí como es que me sentía poderoso y lleno de amor, había cambiado al mundo, todos los convictos y todos los Drogadictos ahora son nuestros amigos, los policías tiran todas sus armas y se abrazan entre la multitud, ese día era el mas colorido, el ambiente cambio, toda gente era feliz y vivía en Paz, después de unos minutos siento como en mi espalda se siente un dolor leve que que era de adentro hacia afuera, pasaron los minutos, y me crecieron alas, pero alas muy grandes, ¿por que me estaba pasando esto?, después sentí que tenia que ir al hospital.

Cuando llegue y entre, todos los enfermos estaban curados, todas las familias estaban felices por ver a sus hijos e hijas, yo sin pensar fui a la habitación 4, y encontré... ami madre, que estaba con un tubo de oxigeno, los doctores me felicitaron y me dieron las gracias, después de eso le pregunte que había pasado con mi madre, me respondieron que había sido atropellada, en ese momento me puse extremadamente mal, por curiosidad les pregunte que año era este. Me contestaron que era 2030,-''¿2030?'', grite-. Después veo que mi madre se va despertando poco a poco, pero después sus ojos se le cierran, tal vez debe ser por que yo soy el que emanaba la luz. Cuando abrió los ojos y me vio, se puso a llorar de la alegría de verme, lentamente me acerce a ella y le dije:

-Hola ma! e vuelto a casa.

-Hmmmmmm!

-Parece que se sentía bien después de todo:

-¿Podes respirar bien?

-Hm hm!

Eso significaba que era un si, lentamente se lo saque, cuando se lo saque la primera palabra que salio de la boca de mi madre fue:

-Hijooo! volviste, te extrañe muchísimo, recuperaste tu forma actual!

-Yo también te extrañe, pero temo que tengo algo diferente en mi, mira

-Oh por dios! tienes alas, ¿como puede ser?

-La verdad es que no lose pero lo que si se, es que en el otro mundo me necesitan y tengo que ir a atenderlos.

-P-p-pero acabaste de llegar, Quédate!

-No mami! tango que volver, ahora que arregle el mundo aquí, tengo que arreglar el mundo allá.

-¿Como que arreglaste el mundo?

-Si!, ahora soy el héroe de todo el mundo, traje desde el otro mundo Paz y armonía, de ahí todos los drogadictos dejaron de serlo, se quemaron casi todas las armas, los violadores ya no quieren atacar a nadie, etc.

-Jamas creí que volvieras, y tampoco creí que ibas a salvar al mundo y dejar un mensaje, tu sueño se te izo realidad, felicidades.

-Gracias!, mami, dolerá mucho decirte esto, pero me tengo que ir ahora.

-Ve, ve y cambia el mundo ahí.

-A mami, dame un abrazo! o es cierto no te puedes mover.

-Dámelo tu hijo.

Cuando la abrace a mi madre, no tenia ganas de soltarme de ella, pero mi deber ya no era estar en la Tierra sino estar en el otro mundo con mis amigas, después de que la termine de abrazar, le dije:

-Ma!

-¿Que hijo mio?

-Levántate lentamente por favor.

-Pero hijo no creo...

-Tu solo confía en mi.

-Bueno, si tu lo dices.

Cuando se levanto, ya podía pararse y caminar, le di un poco de espacio y camino hacia a mi muy sorprendida y me dijo:

-¿Como es que puedo caminar?

-Cuando te abraze, te había curado con el amor que tengo en mi corazón.

-Pero, ¿Como es que pudiste conseguir eso?

-Lo obtuve gracias al amor que vos me diste durante mi niñez, y el amor que me diste antes de que yo me fuera.

-Hijo!

-¿Sip?

-Quisiera que te quedes con la familia.

-Yo también quisiera, pero tengo que atender el otro mundo. Apropósito, si te cruzas a mis hermanos, jamas les digas que yo estuve por aquí.

-¿Por que?

-No quiero que se preocupen, ¿me lo puedes prometer?

-Te lo prometo hijito mio.

-Bueno, me voy!

-Ve y salva ese mundo!

-Lo haré!

Abrí el portal y me quede mirando hacia atrás, y no se despego mi vista de ello, después siento como es que se deforma de nuevo y pierdo la vista con mi madre, cerré los ojos por un momento y los abrí, ya estaba de nuevo en el mundo. Cuando veo que estoy en Ponyville veo que hay una multitud enfurecida y voy volando haber que pasaba. Se trataba de mis amigas que estaban tirando piedras a una cosa que no podía distinguir, cuando veo claramente se trataba... de la Princesa Celestia, bajo rápidamente y justo cuando ya no le dan un respiro a Celestia, bajo y le esquivo todas las piedras, y grito:

-ALTOOOOO!

Grite a todo pulmón, después me ven los ponis con cara de estupefacción y sorprendidos. Después la Princesa Celestia se acerca a mi y me dice:

-¿Volviste?

-A mi hogar!

-Gracias. Me susurro con el ultimo aliento.

-Princesa Celestia!

La abrazo y despues de unos minutos se levanta lentamente, y me pregunta:

-¿Como hiciste eso?

-Teniendo mucho amor en mi corazón, puedo curar a las personas con solo abrazarlas.

-Gracias de nuevo

-Aun no me agradezca.

Mire hacia todo Ponyville y me siguen viendo con cara de estupefacción, y grito:

-¿ Así demuestran lo que han aprendido sobre la amistad?!, jamas le deben faltar el respeto así la Princesa. Aunque halla elegido que yo me haya ido, esa no es la intención que había tomado de ustedes, cuando volví a casa.

-Pero ella ya no lo es es una farsa.

-Ella nos es una farsa, solo le faltaban mas lecciones de la amistad, nadamas. Ahora quiero que formen una fila y le pidan disculpas, a la doncella que casi da la vida por ustedes.

Estaba muy deprimido por como habían tratado así a Celestia, creí que lo habían tomado bien, no de esta manera, cuando terminaron de pedirles disculpas, me acerque a Celestia y el dije que le voy a devolver los poderes, pero, que si mete alguien en la cárcel que sea ami, y no a ellos, acepto, y le di los poderes. En un momento me sentí muy mareado, me balanceaba mucho después, siento como es que en mi espalda el dolor era de afuera hacia adentro, pensé.-''Creo que me quedare sin alas''-. Cuando termino el dolor y vi Rainbow Dash, veía que ella estaba muy feliz por verme, pero también asustada y triste, por lo que había hecho, entonces abro los brazos y digo:

-Ven acá mi árbol creciente.

-AMOR! Pego un salto, me abrazo y me beso-.

-Te extrañe cariño! cada minuto que pasaba sin ti era aun mas doloroso, y ¿Por que habían tratado así la Princesa Celestia?

-Por que ella no se merecía tener puesta esa corona, pero estoy muy arrepentida por eso, y yo tampoco podía vivir sin ti, que del enojo hacia Celestia, fue tan grande que le dije groserías. Lo lamento mucho!

-Oh! esta bien amor lo mas importante es que puedo volver a abrazarte y besarte, en cuanto a como reaccionaste, me preocupo bastante, pero no me interesa eso.

-*Sniff*Sniff*, de enserio lo lamento, si pudiera hacer algo lo haría por Celestia.

-No señorita Rainbow Dash, no tiene que hacer nada por mi, ustedes me enseñaron un valor muy importante, que tendré en cuenta por el resto de mi vida y yo debería estarme disculpando con ustedes, por no entender el amor que tenían hacia el señor Isaias, esto me enseño una gran lección.

-¿En serio lo dice?

-Si mi querida estudiante.

-Perdón por decirle groserías y tirarle piedras, creo que fui muy extremista.

-No importa, ahora quisiera pedirle disculpas a mi hermana. Princesa Luna, ¿ aceptarías mis grandes disculpas, por no entender lo importante que es escuchar a alguien y no actuar por uno mismo?

-*Sniff*Sniff*, Siiii! perdóname a mi también hermana, yo tampoco te quise tratar mal pero es que estaba muy enojada, espero hacer algo por ti para recompensarlo.

-No hagas nada, tu eres mi hermanita y te quiero mas que a mi propia vida. Le había dicho a Luna con lagrimas en los ojos.

Se habían abrazado, y se quedaron unos grandes minutos, cuando terminaron de abrazarse la Princesa Celestia, miro a los habitantes y dijo:

-Desde ahora, cada vez que un humano u otro ser vivo de otro planeta o lugar, sera bienvenido en el reino de Equestria, de lo contrario si el ser vivo tiene planes para destruir Equestria sin tener opciones, sera despedido del lugar.

-Viva la Princesa Celestia!

-VIVA!

Todo el mundo grito con alegría, pero ahora tenia una oportunidad para decirle una cosa a Rainbow Dash:

-¿Amor?, ¿Te puedo decir algo importante?

-Claro! dime, ¿que es?

-¿T-t-te casarías conmigo?

-Claro que si amor!, te amo!

Ese momento fue el mas feliz de mi vida ya no tenia mas problemas con los que debería tratar, era un humano feliz, con su yegua que estaba apunto de casarse. Veo que la Princesa Celestia se acerca y me dice:

-Señor Isaias, ¿Le puedo pedir un favor?

-El que usted quiera Madam.

-¿Le parece si le ofrezco el puesto de protector de toda Equestria?

-¿Protector de toda Equestria?!

-Ajam. Si usted no quiere, no hay ningún problema, pero si aun no esta interesado o si alguna vez quisiera serlo, no dude en contactarme y le daré le honor de llamarlo mi protector.

-Lo tendré en cuenta Mi lady pero por ahora quiero estar con mi querida y dulce esposa.

-Esta bien!

-Muchas Gracias!

Después de estas palabras, lo único que hice es agarrar a Rainbow Dash de las patas y cargarla en mis brazos, y llevarla a casa conmigo.

Este día fue el mejor que tuve entre muchos otros, era hora de descansar, y pasarlo muy bien con mi esposa y mis amigas, en un momento le susurre en al oreja:

-Cariño, ¿quisieras tener hijos?

-Emb... pero no tenemos la misma fecundación ¿recuerdas?

-Nadie dijo que no podíamos adoptar dos pegasos una niña un niño.

-Entonces, si! si quiero tener hijos, estoy muy lista para ser madre.

-Me alegro por eso, pero tengo una duda, ¿como los llamaremos?

-¿Te parece Bubbles Dash y Soul Dash?

-Bubbles si queda pero que tal Jack Dash.

-Me encanta ese nombre.

-A mi también, bueno se decidió Bubbles Dash y Jack Dash.

/1 año después/

Oh por dios, se me olvido que hoy iban a darnos a nuestros bebes, fui corriendo al hospital y las chicas y rainbow estaban ahí, Rainbow me agarro de las manos y me llevo a donde estaban nuestros hijos, cuando los vimos, dios, no podia cree lo bonitos que eran, llore de alegría y dije:

-Chicas, les presento a Bubbles Dash y Jack Dash, bienvenidos a la familia Bubbles y Jack.

-Ahhhhhhh! felicidades, los dos estoy muy orgullosos de que sean padres, pero tengo una duda.

-¿Cual es Twilight?

-¿Como reaccionaran al verte como un humano y Rainbow Dash viéndola como ellos?

-No lo se pero eso se arreglara en el futuro.

-¿Crees que sera buena idea decirles que eres en realidad amor?

-Sin duda, pero cuando ya estén bastantes grandecitos.

-Deberíamos hacerles algo por la bienvenida.

-A me hiciste acordar de algo, vayamos afuera.

-¿Por que amor que pasa?

-Mira. Tía Pinkie! tus sobrinos te esperan.

-Wiiiiiiiii! feliz, feliz, cumpleaños, que tengan un feliz primer día de nacimiento, o si!

-Jajajajaja, Pinkie no me dejas de impresionar.

-Gracias Isa, pero no me sonrojes.

-Eh Pinkie! ¿te gustaría hacerles la fiesta de primeros años cumplidos, va cuando llegue el dia?

-Ahhhh! ¿Enserio lo decís?

-Es una promesa Pinkie Pie.

-Siiiiii!...

-Shhh Pinkie los bebes deben dormir.

-Oh perdón!

-No hay de que.

Pasaron los días, y como habían nacido mis hijos tendría que empezar a trabajar, entonces le pedí un día a Celestia, para que me diera el puesto de protector, por que ademas no solo necesitare plata, sino que también cuidare de mis hijos, de mi esposa y de toda Equestria, el día mas feliz que se presento fue cuando vi a mis niños en el hospital, ahora que lo menciono, después de que me fui hace un año de la Tierra como deberían estar las cosas, eso no me interesa por ahora, lo que me interesa es que soy un padre amoroso y protector de toda Equestria, pero sigo preguntándome, -''¿que habrán hecho después de que me fui?''-.

/En la Tierra/

En honor a Isaias por lo que hiso por todo el mundo, ahora que viva bien en donde quiera que este, esta estatua puesta en el Obelisco de la Argentina:

Ultimas palabras de nuestro Salvador:

''La amistad es mágica''

**FIN**

* * *

**Gracias a todos ustedes compañeros, por los reviews anteriores, ustedes son las inpiracion de todo esto, gracias por todo. Por favor necesito una ayudita de todos ustedes, cada vez que lean uno de mis capítulos por favor díganme que les pareció, o que debería hacer. Ahora la pregunta importante es,-¿Ustedes quieren que yo haga una nueva Etapa?-. Les pregunto esto por que nose si van a quererla, y ya tengo todo pensado.**

**Ojala hayan disfrutado el ultimo capitulo, Besos y saludos desde Argentina .**


	10. Epilogo

Epilogo

/1 año después de el nacimiento de Bubbles y Jack/

****Me encuentro sentado vigilando, si hay algún peligro en Equestria. Mis hijos ya han cumplido sus primeros años de nacidos, aunque eso fue hace unos mese atrás, sino me equivoco en edad de humano ellos tendrían 7 años, pero eso no es lo importante. Lo importante es que ya me había decidido a ser protector de Equestria, pero esto solo lo hice por unas razones:

1. Mis hijos han nacido y tengo que mantener una casa.

2. No solo protejo a Equestria, sino también a mis amigas y a mi familia.

Esas son las únicas razones por las que soy un protector, ahora me encuentro dirigiéndome a mi casa después de un día largo de trabajo, aunque, gracias a Dios siempre termino a la tarde y no a la noche, porque si no disfrutaría la tarde con mis hijos. Lo que me molesto hoy es que no me dieron la paga por que tuvieron que dárselo a Shining Armor por salvar una aldea, debería estar feliz por ello, pero yo necesito mantener una casa. Enojado me fui a casa con mi armadura y armas, lo que me enseño mi papa es que siempre hay que estar para tus hijos, y siempre tienes que estar de buen humor aunque la hayas pasado bastante mal, en el camino estuve pensando,-''¿Como deben estar las cosas en la Tierra?''-, cuando me pregunte eso me quede un poco preocupado porque no sé cómo están mis hermanos y mis padres allí, en fin, cuando me dirijo a mi casa veo que los niños están jugando a afuera y están intentando volar, no divise a Rainbow Dash pero eso no me preocupa. Al llegar los niños alegres corrieron y saltaron arriba de mí y me dijeron:

-Papi!

Sonreí y les dije:

-Oooh! ¿cómo andan mis amores?

-Bien!

-Me alegro, niños ¿que aprendieron hoy sobre la amistad?

Jack se me paro al frente y me dijo:

-Yo aprendí que siempre tienes que estar ahi con tus hermanos aunque, no te necesiten siempre debes estar ahí para ellos y enseñarles el buen camino.

-Oooooh! ¿y tú que aprendiste Bubbles?

-Papi, yo aprendí que a tus hermanos aunque sean buenos, jamás debes pasar los límites de su paciencia y solo tienes que dejarlos que descansen.

-Estoy orgulloso de ustedes, los quiero hijitos míos.

-Nosotros también Papi!

-Niños, ¿Como les va con el vuelo?

Se me acerco Jack y me dijo nuevamente:

-Mira Papi! Se elevo hacia donde estaba mi mejilla para darle un tierno beso.

-Muy bien hijo! sigue practicando y gracias por el beso.

-Denada Papi te quiero.

-Yo también te quiero, y a ti como te fue... Dije intentando buscar a Bubbles.

-Mira Papi!

Divise mi mirada en mi hija, no lo podía creer, Bubbles que es un mes menor que Jack ya sabe volar perfectamente, igual que lo hace Rainbow Dash, cuando bajo le dije:

-Oh mi hijita! muy bien, ya aprendiste a volar y a hacer piruetas, estoy muy orgulloso de ti.

-Gracias Papi, te quiero un montón!

-Yo también. Le dije dándole un tierno y fuerte abrazo de orgullo.

Cuando dirijo mi mirada a Jack lo veo triste y enojado al mismo tiempo, me acerco y le digo:

-¿Te pasa algo Jack?

-Ah! nada!

-Jack... ya te dije no hay que decir mentiras.

-Perdón Papi es solo que... ¿Por qué Bubbles lo hace mejor que yo?

-Jack no tienes por qué estar celoso de tu hermana, aunque ella sepa volar bien no signifique que tu no lo puedas hacer mejor.

-Está bien papi.

-Ahora ve adentro con tu hermana y cuídala.

-Si señor Papa!

-Ve adentro campeón.

Cuando le digo eso, entro en casa y voy al comedor, cuando llego dejo las cosas y veo que Rainbow Dash estaba preparando la cena, y los niños estaban poniendo la mesa, me acerque a ayudarles, cuando Rainbow Dash dirigió su mirada a mi dejo las cosas por un momento y vino a saludarme con un beso. Despues de eso me dijo:

-¿Como estuvo el trabajo hoy?

-Nada bien.

-¿Que paso?

-No me dieron la paga hoy, solo porque se lo dieron a Shining Armor por salvar a una aldea de la Osa mayor.

-No importa cariño, con tal de que hayas vuelto a casa es lo que más me importa, ¿te has encontrado alguna criatura hoy?

-No, no me encontré con ninguna. Le dije, después mire al piso un poco triste, al notar esto, Rainbow me miro y me dijo. ¿Te pasa algo amor?-.

-Estuve pensando, creo que tengo que volver al otro mundo, como por lo menos para ver como están las cosas.

-¿Que estas...

Después de levantar la voz los niños, nos miraron fijamente confundidos y nos preguntaron:

-Papi, mami, ¿Están bien?

-Amb... si corazoncitos, (Susurro) después hablamos.

-(Susurre) Está bien!

Nos sentamos en la mesa a comer Cupcakes que preparo Rainbow Dash, en un momento dije:

-Niños, ¿no le piensan decir algo a mami?

-Gracias mami por cocinarnos!

-Denada mis amores!

-Niños, ¿Le van a contar a su madre lo que aprendieron sobre la amistad?

-Oh claro!

Los chicos le empezaron a contar todo a Rainbow Dash, cada palabra que decían Rainbow Dash se ponía cada vez más feliz, cuando le terminaron de decirle, dijo:

-Estoy orgulloso de ustedes, que bueno que intenten ser como su padre, sigan aprendiendo sobre la magia de la amistad y van a llegar muy lejos.

-Lo haremos! gritaron con toda alegría.

Cuando terminamos de comer les dije a los niños que se lavaran los dientes y la cara, y que se fueran a dormir, y me contestaron:

-Papi! ¿nos vas a leer un cuento?

-Claro mis niños, pero lávense los dientes y al cara, ¿Okey?

-Si Papi!

Cuando les dije eso Rainbow Dash se acerco a mí y me dijo:

-Amor... ¿A qué te refieres con que quieres volver a tu mundo?

-Qui-quiero ver como están las cosas, siento que las cosas no van muy bien alli.

-¿P-pero y nosotros?

-No lo se

-¿Como que no lo sé?

-Cariño, es muy difícil para mi decirte esto, por favor no te preocupes por mi.

-! ¿Como no quieres que me preocupe? ¿te piensas que yo no voy a quedar sola?

-Cariño Cariño! escúchame! sabes que vos y los niños son importante para mí, pero tengo que... (Entre sollozos) tengo que ver como están las cosas, ¿te piensas que es muy fácil dejarlos solos a ustedes?, los niños son muy importantes para mí, igual que tu.

-Pero que haremos sin ti!

-De eso lo voy a hablar con la Princesa Celestia, pero por...

Fui interrumpido por el grito de mi hijo:

-Papi! !¿No ibas a contarnos un cuento?

-Si ahí vo-voy. Espérame aquí. Dije con lágrimas en los ojos-.

Antes de entrar en la pieza de los niños me seque las lagrimas para no preocupar a los niños, cuando entre lo primero que salió de mi boca fue:

-¿Y quién está listo para un cuento?

-Nosotros!

-Muy bien les contare la historia de dos pegasitos que viven extraordinarias aventuras, ¿Les parece?

-Si!

-Bueno todo comenzó...

Fui interrumpido por la Princesa Luna que venía con las cosas que necesitaba para volver a la tierra.

-Tía Luna!

-Hola niños! ¿cómo andan mis preciosos angelitos?

-Muy bien tía, mira lo que aprendimos sobre la amistad.

-Haber díganme.

- Yo aprendí que siempre tienes que estar ahí con tus hermanos aunque, no te necesiten siempre debes estar ahí para ellos y enseñarles el buen camino.

-Oh que lindo Jack! ¿y qué aprendiste tu Bubbles?

-Tía, yo aprendí que a tus hermanos aunque sean buenos, jamás debes pasar los límites de su paciencia y solo tienes que dejarlos que descansen.

-Oh! los dos son todo amor, estoy muy orgullosa de ustedes.

-Gracias Tía!

Me acerque alegre a luna y dije:

-¡¿Luna?, ¿Qué haces tú aquí?

-Hola hermano, ¿no te da alegría verme?

-(Susurre), ¿Por qué trajiste mis cosas aquí?

-(Susurro), ¿No las necesitabas?

-(Susurre), si pero ahora no es un buen momento.

-(Susurro), ¿Aun no les dijiste?

-(Susurre), si pero a los niños no les dije, no quiero preocuparlos por eso.

-(Susurro), ¿Y por qué no se los dices ahora?

-(Susurre), Porque yo…

Fui interrumpido por mis hijos diciendo:

-Papi! ¿Qué son esas cosas?, ¿Son tuyas?

-Emb… niños… tengo que decirles algo importante.

-¿Qué es Papi?

-Sientense en la cama, ya les contare.

Estaba con nudo en la garganta, mientras que me miraban los niños con sus ojos confundidos y preocupados, yo tenía ese nudo en la garganta, sin mencionar que Rainbow Dash estaba en la puerta del cuarto mirando con los ojos llorosos, tome una bocanada de aire y dije:

-Niños… yo… les tengo que decir, que tendré un viaje.

-¡ ¿Un viaje?, ¿Hacia dónde?, ¿Por cuantos dias?

-Emb… niños… me voy a otro lugar, La princesa Celestia me está dando un cargo de que viaje a una misión a otro lugar, lejos de aquí.

-¿Lejos? Dijeron mientras me miraban con ojos húmedos-.

-ssss-si *Sniff es muy lejos mis niños. Les dije intentando contener las lagrimas-.

-¿Pero por que te tienes que ir, o porque la princesa Celestia te envía a ti y no a otra persona? Me dijeron con lágrimas en los ojos-.

-Por que yo soy el más capacitado para esta misión.

-…-

-¡No te vayas!

-Niños… entiendan que yo los quiero un montón, pero tengo que hacer esto aunque no quiera. Les dije abrazándolos con todas mis fuerzas-.

-Dile que no a Celestia!

-No puedo decirle no, ella es la princesa, jamás hay que desobedecer una orden.

-Noooooooo! Gritaron mientras se tapaban con la almuada en la cara los dos y lloraban.

-Lo lamento niños!

-No queremos que te vayas! Quédate con nosotros.

-No pue… No pude evitar soltar lagrimas al frente de los niños.

A este punto no pude resistir, se que un padre tiene que mostrarse firme ante sus hijos, pero en una situación así, es muy difícil contener las lagrimas, abrace a los niños con las lagrimas cayendo por mis mejillas. Mientras los abrazaba gire para un costado y vi que Rainbow Dash se había apoyado en el marco de la puerta a llorar, y Luna miro a un costado y le salieron lagrimas, no pudo evitar dejar caer las cosas y ponerse a llorar. En un momento les dije a los niños:

-Niños, tal vez no me vean, ¿pero me podrían prometer una cosa?

-¿Cu-cu-cual es papi?

-Quiero que me prometan que van a cuidar de su madre, ¿me lo van a prometer?

-¡Si Papi!

-Oh! Los amo hijos, los quiero muchísimo, yo no quiero dejarlos solos pero tengo que hacer esto.

Estaba llorando como la vez que me dijeron que me tenía que ir de Equestria, fue algo inexplicable el dolor que sentía, al saber que les mentí a mis hijos y que no los volvería a ver, por lo menos 4 años, lo que más me lastimo fue haberles mentido a mis hijos, jamás les había mentido en mi vida como padre, pero uno tiene que guardar los secretos para que el otro no sufra más de lo que está sufriendo ahora. Me tranquilicé por un momento, y con una voz entre cortada dije:

-Ni-niños, ¿me ayudan a empacar mis cosas?

Se limpiaron las lagrimas y la cara, y dijeron:

-Si papi!

Fui al cuarto donde suelo dormir en la cama con Rainbow, para empacar mis cosas, Rainbow Dash se acerco ami y me abrazo con tristeza, ella entendía que no me iba a un viaje sino que iba a volver a la tierra para ver cómo estaban las cosas, esa mirada que tenia al mirarme decía, -'No te preocupes aunque le hayas mentido por primera vez a los niños, yo te sigo amando'-. Entendía perfectamente lo que me querían decir esos lindos y tiernos ojos, pero tengo que seguir empacando, los niños vinieron y empezaron a guardar mis cascos y mis armas en la bolsa, Luna también ayudo poniendo las mi ropa y las herramientas que había traído para mi, que solo eran: Papeles, tinta, 3 gemas y dos sobres para enviar mensajes. Por un momento pensé, que por que traería papeles, tinta y dos sobres para enviar mensajes, en un momento me acerque a ella y le dije:

-Luna, ¿Por qué me trajiste papeles, tinta y 2 sobres para enviar mensajes?

-Creí que te servirían para escribir planos o algo asi en tu mundo.

-Podría funcionar, gracias hermana.

-Que malo que te vayas de nuevo, pero esta vez es por buena causa.

-Si ya lo sé! Será difícil, porque no se con que me voy a encontrar allí.

-Esperemos que siga estando como la dejaste antes de venir a este mundo.

-Esperemos!

Era algo extraño pensar armar planos, en ese mundo, Twilight me enseño a hacer pociones de curación y a hacer planos para hacer uno, pero no creo que sea buena idea hacer pociones en la Tierra, no dejo de notar que los niños me siguen ayudando, pero lo que me lástima es que lo hagan con esa cara triste en su rostro, porque ellos no querían empacar las cosas, pienso que será porque me voy y no quieren que me vaya. En un momento les digo a los chicos:

-Niños, gracias por ayudarme, vayan a la cama, ya iré para darles las buenas noches.

-Está bien Papi.

Cuando los niños se van, se acerca Rainbow Dash y me dice:

-¿Por qué Luna trajo esto?

-Es para mí!

-¿Son las cosas que vas a llevarte?

-Así es!

-Espera! Luna ¿ya sabía sobre esto?

-Emb… si

-¿Le contaste a ella y no ami?, ¿Por qué no me contaste ami, que, ya no confías en mi?

Era extraño, jamás la vi tan enojada conmigo, tome una gran bocanada de aire y dije:

-No te enojes amor… creí que lo ibas a tomar mal, pero no lo hice porque no confió en ti, sino, porque no quería que tuviéramos otro conflicto como el que tuvimos cuando vino, Franco a este mundo.

-Entonces, ¿Es por eso que no me lo querías decir?

-Ssss-si!

-Amor, no importa que sea un problema grave que hayas hecho, pero tienes que contármelo, aunque sea difícil. Yo creí que no confiabas en mi.

-Yo siempre confié en ti! En tu palabra siempre confió, cada vez que prometes algo siempre lo cumples, aunque tenga que doler o no.

-Gracias amor!

-Denada mi corazón, tengo que ir a darles las buenas noches a los niños.

-Bueno, ve a dárselos, es el último momento que van a tener juntos.

Al escuchar esas palabras, pensé que tenía razón, era el único momento que iba a tener con mis hijos, antes de partir. Cuando llegue al cuarto, ellos me estaban esperando impacientemente, pero note que tenían una cara de tristeza, no los puedo culpar, ellos son pequeños y decirles esto es muy difícil para ellos y para ami, me acerque les dije buenas noches y acomode su cama y su almohada, antes de que yo me estuviera por ir, Bubbles me llama y me dice:

-Papi!

-¿Que corazón?

-¿Nos dejarías para siempre?

-Jamás! Jamás piensen eso, yo los quiero con todo mi corazón, es muy difícil para mí haberles dicho que me iba, pero sino decía algo, ustedes iban a preocuparse aun mas, y no quería que pasaran por algo así.

-¿Cuántos días te vas?

-Desgraciadamente me voy… 4… años.

-¡¿4 años?

-Si mis corazones. Volví a tener lagrimas en mi cara.

-Papi! No queremos que te vayas.

-*Sniff yo tampoco quiero irme, pero tengo que cumplir una misión.

-¿Y por qué no cancelas la misión para que te quedes con nosotros?

-Por que es una misión extra importante y si n la cumplo, toda Canterlot estará bajo peligro y jamás me perdonaría que les pasara algo a ustedes.

Agacharon la cabeza y se acercaron ami para darme un fuerte abrazo, estire mis brazos y los recibí, lloramos juntos, fue muy doloroso para mi y para los niños, mis hijos son todo lo que tengo para poder seguir adelante en mi vida como padre. Ellos son la causa de tanta felicidad que siempre traigo al volver del trabajo, ellos son la razón por la que soy un protector, también son la razón de vivir, sin ellos no podría salir adelante aunque tuviera a Rainbow Dash de mi lado. Estuvimos un largo rato abrazados, cuando nos dejamos de abrazar les dije:

-¿Niños?

-¿Si?

-¿Quisieran venir a la despedida de su padre?

-Si! Vamos a ir.

-Me alegro, ahora acuéstense a dormir, mañana tienen que levantarse temprano para ir a la despedida.

-Si señor Papa!

*Si señor papa, aun recuerdo el capítulo de los Padrinos Magicos en el que Timmy le dice al padre de un compañero,- 'Si señor papa!'-.*

Les di el beso de buenas noches y me fui del cuarto, no pude evitar escuchar un murmuro que provenía de la cocina, Rainbow Dash estaba hablando con Luna, logre acercarme lo suficiente como para escuchar:

-¿Desde cuándo lo supiste Luna?

-Lo supe cuando él se acerco un día y me dijo que necesitaba algo importante, y era de volver a su mundo para revisar si las cosas estaban bien, obviamente reaccione igual que tu, le pregunte, -'¿Por qué tienes que hacer eso?'-. Me había explicado con detalles porque era, era porque sentía que algo andaba mal, y como hermana falsa que soy creo en su palabra.

-¿Entonces por qué no me quiso decir?

-Ya te lo había explicado, tenía miedo de que te pusieras en contra del o que se pelearan de nuevo.

-A es cierto! Mira, el es un buen padre, el quiere hacer todo por los niños, el decidió el trabajo de protector no solo por nosotras y por el reino sino también por los niños, cada vez que el venia del trabajo siempre los recibía con buen humor y una linda sonrisa, aunque, la haya pasado muy mal en el trabajo o le haya molestado algo del trabajo, y para el fue muy difícil decirles a los niños que se iba a ir a otro lugar, jamás le había mentido a los niños, lo cual lo hiso poner triste, porque los niños aun no saben que él se va al mundo a donde el vino, sino que se va a un supuesto viaje.

-Entiendo eso! Pero si él siente que algo anda mal siempre hay que escucharlo.

-Si ya lo sé!

Cuando terminaron de charlar pisotee unas cuantas veces el piso y después aparecí, se habían sorprendido, entonces se levantaron rápidamente, después de que se levantaron, tuve la oportunidad de preguntarle a Luna:

-Luna, ¿Podrías hacerme un favor?

-Todo lo que sea por ti hermano ¿Qué podría hacer por ti?

-Podrías decirles a las chicas, que vengan a la despedida, como por lo menos saber que ellas lo van a saber y no van a preocuparse, ¿Podrás hacerlo?

-Claro que sí!

-Te lo agradezco!

-Es lo único que puedo hacer por ti.

Nos abrazamos y se fue a decirles a las chicas, pero le había dicho que les deje una carta encada puerta de su casa, como para no despertarlas. Rainbow Dash se acerco y me pregunto con preocupación:

-Amor, mientras que tú no estás, ¿Quién va a cuidarnos?

-Eso lo tendré que hablar con Celestia, ella podría hacer algo.

-No me siento segura con los niños aquí sin ti.

-No te tienes por qué preocupar, ya hablare con la princesa como que por lo menos haga algo.

-Está bien!

Nos abrazamos mutuamente, y de la mano nos fuimos a la cama para dormir.

/Al día siguiente/

6:30 de la mañana.

Creo que fui el único que se despertó, desperté a Rainbow para que hiciera que los niños se levantaran, también le había dicho que tenía que hablar con la Princesa Celestia, sobre el tema que se trata de mi familia, fui al baño, me cepille los dientes y fui a agarrar mis cosas, de ahí me fui corriendo hacia Canterlot. Espero que los niños se encuentren muy emotivos o por lo menos no se pongan triste al verme que me vaya.

/Ojos de Rainbow Dash/

Ya era de despertar a los niños, fui al cuarto abri la ventana y las cortinas, y dije:

-Niños a levantarse, tienen que preparase las cosas, pónganse algo lindo, para por o menos despedirse de su padre.

Instantáneamente los niños se levantaron como si fueran a ir al baño, se vistieron rápidamente, se lavaron la cara y los dientes. Cuando terminaron de hacerlo se acercaron a mi apurados y me preguntaron:

-¿Mami, en donde esta Papi?

-Su padre se fue a hablar con Celestia, ahora hay que ir a Canterlot ahí estarán la tía Applejack, la tía Rarity, la tía Pinkie Pie y la Tía Twilight, a y sin mencionar a el primo Spike.

-¡¿El primo Spike?

-Si mis calabacitas.

Me aliste y me fui con los niños a Canterlot, que es lo que debe estar diciendo Isa a la Princesa Celestia.

/En Canterlot/ Ojos de Isaias/

-Te pido por favor Celestia que cada vez que mi esposa se sienta amenazada, quiero que envíes guardias para ayudarla, ¿me podrías hacer ese favor?

-Lo hare con mucho gusto.

-Muchas Gracias mi Lady!

-Es un placer ayudarte.

-A y gracias hermanita por avisarles a las chicas.

-No me agradezcas hermano.

Veo que un guardia viene y nos dice:

-Mi lady, todas las invitadas han llegado.

-Gracias, bajamos en un segundo.

-Si majestad!

En ese punto agarre mis cosas y fui a afuera, cuando nos encontrábamos afuera miraba como es que cada una de mis amigas habían venido, también había venido Spike y Rainbow Dash con los niños. Veía como es que las chicas tenían una expresión de tristeza en sus rostros, era muy triste ver a mis amigas en ese estado, también veía a los niños con esa expresión de tristeza en sus rostros. En un momento La princesa dijo:

-Queridos amigos, hoy es el día en el que nuestro protector, amigo nuestro, y sobre todo esposo, va a ser enviado a un viaje extra importante, en la que toda Equestria depende, ahora por favor Isa, ¿tienes algunas palabras antes de que abra el portal?

-Si Princesa Celestia!

-¿Sería tan amable de decirlas?

-Con mucho gusto.

Me acerque al lugar donde iba a ser el portal y mire fijamente con tristeza y alegría, y dije con todo mi corazón:

-Hola amigas mías, tengo muchas razones por las cuales voy a hacer este viaje, pero por ahora tengo ganas de expresar mis sentimientos hacia ustedes. Ustedes son lo mejor que tuve en mi vida, aun cuando llegue a Equestria, ese día en el que llegue no me sentía bienvenido, aunque no conocía a nadie, ustedes me recibieron muy bien, y de eso estoy eternamente agradecido, no sabía que podía hacer en este lugar, hubieron conflictos entre nosotros, pero supimos arreglarlos y salir adelante, hubieron peleas, discusiones, maltratos, etc. Con orgullo puedo decir, -'Gracias por todo amigas mías, gracias por todo'-. Gracias por esas veces en las que me sentía mal y ustedes venían y me consolaban, gracias por esos días en la que tenia frio pero con su amor y afecto me dieron calor, un calor de esperanza de poder seguir adelante, gracias por esas veces en que las cosas no van bien pero ustedes siempre le encuentran el lado positivo a las cosas.

-Twilight, gracias por enseñarme que lo importante de la amistad es siempre compartirlo con los demás, gracias, te admiro y te quiero muchísimo.

-Rarity, gracias por enseñarme a que en la vida suceden cosas difíciles de superar pero que siempre hay que dejar las cosas como deben estar, también gracias por dejarme hospedar en tu casa esa vez que tenía problemas con el trabajo, gracias sos lo mejor amiga mía, te amo y te quiero mucho.

-Applejack, gracias por enseñarme que en la vida siempre hay obstáculos, pero uno tiene que hacer todo para intentar escalar el muro y poder pasar hacia el otro lado, para que después del otro lado te espere una gran oportunidad, gracias sos la mejor sos única, te quiero muchísimo y espero que en la granja estén bien las cosas, muchas gracias.

-Pinkie Pie, gracias por enseñarme que en la vida las cosas que se tornan difíciles y que son angustiantes, siempre le tienes que sacar una sonrisa a todo, también gracias por esas veces en la que me sentía triste y venias tu y me hacías sonreír hasta que me acalambraban de tanto sonreír, os la mejor amiga que tuve en la vida, te quiero muchísimo, jamás cambies ni tu ni tu sonrisa, gracias.

-Rainbow Dash, amor gracias por enseñarme que en la vida las cosas se tornan complicadas y que jamás hay que desistir de ellos y que siempre debes aprender de los errores, y que jamás debes rendirte y alcanzar lo imposible. También gracias por darme 2 niños, dos niños maravillosos en los que puedo cuidar y amar, esos hijos míos con los que puedo compartir momentos extraordinarios, gracias, te amo con todo mi corazón y jamás dudes que te amo, yo te amo con todo mi ser y siempre en las noches pensare en ti y en los niños, gracias.

No pude contener las lagrimas pero seguí hablando:

-Princesa Luna, gracias por todas las cosas que haz hecho por mí y por mi familia, esas cosas se agradecen eternamente, yo estoy eternamente agradecido de que me hayas ayudado y que seas mi hermanita menor, te amo muchísimo, espero que nunca cambies y sigas protegiendo lso sueños de los otros, muchas gracias.

-Fluttershy, gracias por enseñarme que a las personas siempre se los tienen que tratar bien, aunque nos conocíamos poco me ayudaste en los momentos mas difíciles, sino fuera por ti yo no podría ser el mejor padre que soy, y por eso te quiero un monton, y jamás cambies esa actitud tan hermosa que tenes, muchas gracias.

Cuando termine estas palabras, no pude evitar soltar lagrimas de alegría y de tristeza, me aplaudieron y los niños vinieron volando hacia mí, los agarre y les dije con una voz entre cortada por las lágrimas:

-Bubbles, Jack, los quiero hijitos míos, los quiero hasta que mi vida dependiera de ello, prométanme que serán fuertes y que protegerán a su madre, y háganle caso en todas las cosas que les pida, y siempre saquen una sonrisa, aunque yo no este. ¿Me lo prometen?

Con alegría en sus voces y lagrimas en los ojos dijeron:

-Te lo prometemos Papi!

-Ahora vayan con su madre, los espera.

-Si papi!

Cuando se fueron los niños, no pude evitar darme cuenta de que la Princesa Celestia estaba muy triste, me acerque y le pregunte:

-¿Por qué estas triste Celestia?

-Por nada, es que solo estoy triste pro que te vas, y aun recuerdo lo que hiciste por mi, me defendiste y me protegiste cuando toda Equestria me quería fuera del trono, te agradezco de todo corazón que me hayas defendido ese día.

-No me tienes por qué agradecer, ven dame un abrazo, tu también hermanita.

Nos abrazamos y ella al terminar de abrazarme me miro llorando de felicidad, apunto al lugar donde se haría el portal y se abrió una puerta, deslumbrante que hasta me dejo ciego por unos segundos, cuando aclare mi vista, me despedí de la princesa Celestia y de Luna. Mire hacia atrás con la bolsa con mis cosas levante la mano en señal de adiós y camine hacia el portal, sin despegar la mirada de mis amigas que me saludaban mientras yo me iba acercando al portal, en mi mente solo podía pensar en una cosa. –'Adiós a todos en Ponyville, prometo que volveré en cuatro años'-. Cuando ya había entrado al portal, ya había perdido la vista del lugar y sentía como es que mi cuerpo se iba deformando, cerré los ojos por unos segundos, para cuando ya los había abierto ya me encontraba en un lugar desconocido, mire hacia mi alrededor, y me encontraba en una campito, este campito es el campito donde yo solía jugar cuando era chiquito, ya sabia donde me encontraba, me encontraba en Ciudad Evita, mira hacia atrás y el portal ya no estaba, después mire hacia adelante y con toda alegría en mi rostro dije:

**He vuelto a casa**

**Fin**

**Bueno voy cerrando el telón con este final de historia, muchas gracias a todos, todos sus reviews todos esos momentos en el que creí que a nadie le gustaría, termino gustándole a muchos. Gracias por sus reviews, sinceramente no se qué hacer después de terminar esta aventura, tal vez haga otra historia relacionada a esta. Que tengan un buen fin de semana y unas buenas felices vacaciones de semana santa. Felices vacaciones, Nos vemos en otra historia.**


End file.
